25 Days Of Falling In Love
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: 25 days left and Christmas is here. 25 fluffly one shots revolving around a 'strange' pair. Christmas countdown fic. -changed from 25 days to fall in love-
1. Day 1: Something Warm

December finally came. The wind will definitely be unforgiving these times around and soon snow will fall. Most of the people going outside now wear heavy furred or leather jackets to keep themselves warm; however, one phantom by the name of Kuroko Tetsuya does not seem to mind the cold weather of December. Or so he thought.

The lamps of Tokyo are fully lit in the night sky and people are crowding the streets, probably busy finding the right gifts for Christmas. Kuroko was supposed to be warming himself up inside his out with the warm air emitted by the heater inside their house, but the urge to find new books to read for winter break suddenly came to the mind of the blue head; and so he got out of the house and wandered outside the city wearing only a thin jacket that he hastily grabbed from the rack and his school uniform.

Kuroko regretted his decision however and now he just wants to find the nearest bookstore and get it over with. When the street lights finally paused at red, a sea of people struggled to get to the other side of the road without bumping on each other, a skill that Kuroko is so used at doing. The teen dashed at the sight of the bookstore at the intersection but he didn't see his surroundings and the approaching body that is also approaching the bookstore. The blue head didn't have time to evade and so the both of them collided, making him fall down on the concrete floor.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't see you—Tetsuya?"

At the mention of his name, Kuroko looked up to face the person that he just collided with and was surprised to see the person that he least expected to be at the streets, nevertheless, Tokyo. Kuroko abruptly stood up and brushed his clothes before greeting his former captain that is in front of him.

"Akashi-kun. What a surprise seeing you here."

Kuroko stated monotonously and the red head nodded. He then walked past Kuroko, which wondered the blue head, before opening the door to the bookstore and then he looked back at the phantom.

"It's best to catch up to each other inside, don't you think?"

Kuroko nodded and entered the bookstore, followed closely behind by Akashi. The two didn't speak for a moment not until they were at an aisle the two are most familiar about. They both like reading but their tastes are different, however they could both agree that they enjoyed reading classic literature.

"What brings you in Tokyo, Akashi-kun?"

"I'm here because of family business. We're celebrating Christmas at a relative's."

They conversed as they both scan through countless books and taking the ones they think they'll enjoy reading.

"What brings you on a cold night and just for a bookstore?"

"I just want to stock up on my reading materials for winter break so I don't have to constantly go out to this cold weather to buy books."

Kuroko stated simply. Akashi raised a brow as he turned to look at his former teammate.

"You went for all that trouble just for that?"

Kuroko also turned to Akashi when he was picking out books, which was a pile that reached up to his chin.

"It is not 'just for that' Akashi-kun, books are a really nice company. Considering that my friends also have their own winter break to take care about, I'll busy myself with books."

Akashi picked out a random book at a shelf before approaching the blue head.

"The way you phrase it makes me think that you're lonely but your tone tells otherwise."

The red head said in an amused smile. Kuroko shook his head and went on to pay for all the books that he held in his hands.

"I'm not all that sad—"

Kuroko felt the weight of the books that he was bringing lessen as Akashi lifted some to bring with his own hands.

"You know that I can carry those, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko said in a flat disappointed tone. The red head only hummed he kept on carrying the few books Kuroko intend to buy. Once the both of them were at the counter, Kuroko laid down all of his books and got the ones Akashi was carrying so that all of them could be scanned. Kuroko turned to face Akashi as his books were being scanned and smiled a little,

"Thank you for helping me though,"

Akashi nodded and waited for his turn.

"Thank you for buying sirs!"

The cashier bowed to them as they both exited the store. As they were walking outside, Akashi noticed the lack of layer Kuroko was wearing to properly keep him warm in this weather.

"We're you in that of a hurry to buy these books?"

Kuroko looked at his former captain with a confused look. Akashi then pointed at the thin jacket he was wearing and then he got what the red head was trying to say.

"Well, I really want to start reading soon"

Akashi sighed. He grabbed the plastic bag Kuroko was holding which surprised the blue head and set his and the other's bags on the ground. Kuroko stared at the red head questioningly before feeling a warm thing wrap around his neck.

"There; and take these, your hands will need it."

Kuroko felt up the warm red scarf that the red head wrapped around him with a bewildered expression and stared at the equally red mittens that he took off and held it for the blue head to take.

"I- I can't take these, Akashi-kun. It will just be a quick walk back home and—"

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko gulped as he heard the commanding tone that he cannot refuse. He then took the mittens and wore it on his hands. He found out that it was a size bigger than his own hand so it was loose around his palm and fingers.

"Thank you"

Kuroko mumbled as he buried his face at the scarf. Akashi seems pleased as he has a smile on his face. The red head grabbed the bags again from the floor and handed Kuroko his bag.

"I cannot take you home for now, can you manage it?"

Akashi said jokingly but concern is also there. Kuroko frowned at the red head.

"I can take care of myself Akashi-kun."

Kuroko defensively said. The red head only nodded and patted Kuroko on the head, before turning around and walking to wherever he's going to.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, how can I return these to you?"

Kuroko suddenly said. Akashi stopped but did not bother to turn to look back; he then waved his hand as if dismissing the subject.

"It's yours now. Treat it as a gift."

Before Kuroko could protest, the red head already moved on farther away for Kuroko to catch up on with all the heavy books he's carrying.

'_The mittens are a size bigger though…'_

Kuroko brought the scarf closer to himself and examined it. He noticed that it was the same as what the red head wore to keep himself warm when they were still middle schoolers. Kuroko sighed as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted the very person he spent time with a few moments ago. Once he was done typing, he pressed 'send and head on towards his home.

* * *

He felt accomplished. who knew that he would meet his 'friend' earlier than expected? He was also contemplating on buying the books that the other chose himself but then that would be going to the extreme. At least he gave a scarf and mittens to keep him warm.

As Akashi was walking with a small smile on his face, his phone buzzed which made him think who would text him at this time of day. He fished his phone from his pocket and smiled when he saw the name of the one who sent him a message.

**_To: Akashi Seijuuro_**

**_From: Kuroko Tetsuya _**

_Thank you for lending me these, although the mittens are a bit bigger than my hands. I'll return them to you when I see you again. I know that it's something that you hold dear, considering that these look like the same scarf and mittens that you wore in middle school. _

How Kuroko can still remember what he wore during winter during his stay in Teiko is beyond him,but he was happy that his former teammate remembered that minuscule fact about him. Akashi smiled as he typed down his reply. when he was satisfied, he pressed send. He's sure that the blue head will definitely be happy.

* * *

Kuroko felt his phone buzzed in his pocket. He just crossed the road and the red head already has a reply for him. Fishing his phone out of his pockets, he kept on walking and waited to be under a shop's roof so that he would not be bothering others before he flipped his phone open and read the message,

**_To: Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_From: Akashi Seijuuro _**

_ I'm surprised to know that you still remember that it was just the same but as I said earlier, I want you to keep it. Until we meet again, Tetsuya._

_P.S I forgot to tell you this earlier; I love you._

Kuroko blushed as he read the last bits of the message. They rarely show any forward actions regarding their relationship. They usually just act like when they were still friends but they know that the affection was always there. Both do not really express how they feel through words and actions but they can just feel that the fire of their relationship is still there. Kuroko smiled and pressed the reply button, his day really became better. the blue head placed the phone back in place when he pressed send. He then snuggled closer to the scarf that was put to him, feeling the warmth of the other user before walking towards his home.

* * *

_**To: Akashi Seijuuro**_

_**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_Of course I remember, thescarf almost never came off your neck then. I will still give these back to you until next time._

_P.S. I love you too_

Akashi smirked as he read the message. He then placed the phone back in his pocket and did not bother replying the blue head for he's sure that they'll just meet again.

Both their day just got a little warmer.


	2. Day 2: Something Sweet

Roaring wind can be heard, loud banging of things hitting against each other are resounding on the streets. It is definitely a harsh winter storm.

The door of a small one-man apartment opened, inviting in the harsh wind that came with the sudden snow storm. Two teens of seemingly same body build hurriedly entered the apartment and then slammed the door closed, preventing the snow and wind to come in. Two identical but contrasting boys stood on the doorway and shook the snow off their heads and coats.

"Do you want anything, Akashi-kun? I can make us both hot chocolate."

The one with the blue hair asked the other. Akashi was still taking off snow from his head as he nodded.

"That sounded nice. Would it be okay if I'll stay here tonight?"

Kuroko nodded as he proceeded to go to his kitchen. The two of them were just quietly discussing their pair assignment at a little coffee shop when it started to snow. It was just like any normal drizzle but then the bits grew bigger and so they decided to get out of the shop and just continue with their conversation another day. However, as they were walking the storm grew harsher and since it was Kuroko's apartment that was close by, they decided to just let the both of them in. it would be very risky for Akashi to go home at this state.

Once he was done taking the snow off of him, the red head hung his coat at the rack and proceeded to wait for Kuroko at the living room. It wasn't much, just a big enough couch and a coffee table in front of it.

"Here you go, Akashi-kun"

Kuroko handed Akashi a mug of hot chocolate filled with huge chunks of marshmallows. Kuroko took his seat beside the red head and observed his reaction with the hot chocolate that he made. Akashi was staring at it carefully, calculating the amount of sugar it contains.

"This looks… dangerously sweet."

Was the only description Akashi said. Kuroko shrugged as he took a sip of his own mug with equal amount of chocolate and marshmallows.

"It still can warm you."

Was what Kuroko said. The red head only stared at the person besides him, not taking any sip from the diabetes inducing drink. Kuroko challenged the red head with his own stare when the other did not even bother trying out the drink.

"Akashi-kun."

The blue head said in an almost irritated tone. Akashi pretended to not know what's wrong and just raised his eyebrows.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko halfheartedly glare at the redhead and once again took a sip.

"It's not that bad, just try it."

Kuroko beckoned for the other to drink the warm beverage. Akashi then stared at the mug in his hand, before putting it down on the coffee table and sliding it away from him.

"I'd rather not die of diabetes thank you."

Kuroko frowned as he set down his own mug. This caught the attention of the red head and so he turned his head around. What greeted him was something he did not expect.

Warm and moist lips abruptly covered his own as hands grip the front of his shirt. Akashi was startled for awhile at what Kuroko did, but he then kissed the other back subsequently tasting the taste of the sweet hot chocolate and Kuroko's own unique vanilla taste.

Akashi grabbed the other's waist and pulled him closer; this caused the other to moan as their kiss deepens. The red head only planned on going at a deep kiss but then he felt tongue lick his lips. At this his eyes shot open out of surprise but he was more so when there was no sign of embarrassment from the other.

Akashi complied and let his lips open, but as soon as Kuroko's tongue swiped past against his teeth, Akashi pushed it back with his own tongue and held the battle of dominance inside Kuroko's own mouth. The blue head moaned into the kiss as he applied more pressure to hopefully be in par with the other's skilled tongue but to no avail. Akashi won at the battle and now he is tasting every bit of Kuroko's mouth all the while tasting the hot chocolate that the other prepared that Akashi finds not so diabetes inducing.

Kuroko clutched Akashi's shirt and pushed himself forward, making the kiss go deeper. The kiss was nice and it made their bodies feel warm, however they eventually have to part because of the lack of air.

Kuroko huffed out a puff of air as he loosen his hold with the other's shirt and he was still in a dazed state, Akashi just licked his lips and chuckled at what state the other is in. The red head grabbed his mug that was at the coffee table and took a sip. He heard the other chuckle beside him, Akashi only took a peek at the blue head's expression and it was one of accomplishment.

"It was not that bad right?"

Akashi settled his mug down at the table again and he looked at the other, smiling

"Yes. Although the other blend tastes better."

Akashi stated with a wink and this confused Kuroko.

"Other blend?"

Akashi inched closer to Kuroko until their noses touch.

"The other blend is definitely the best."

Akashi then brought themselves again into another round of a heated kiss. Kuroko could only be amused and kiss back, letting the other guide them along into another dance.


	3. Day 3: Something Simple

"Alright, class!"

The classroom door suddenly bursts open, silencing the students that are buzzing about. Their homeroom teacher took her place in front and pulled out a fishbowl filled with little pieces of papers.

"Since Christmas is coming up and not soon we will have our winter break, I've decided to have a little fun inside this classroom until the time we separate for the time being!"

She said enthusiastically. All the students are now facing in front, except one. The blue head phantom teen paid no attention to his teacher with what she is blabbering about. He just kept on staring outside the window and thinking about a certain red headed president that he refused to stare at, he won't be seen or noticed anyway.

"This activity is called gift giving. No, see this bowl?"

She held the fish bowl using both her hands and checked if her students followed, which they did with little nods and mumbles of 'yes'.

"It contains all of your names. I based these on the record book and not by memory so this is complete. Now everyone will come in front and pick a piece of paper. I will tell the next details later. President, please lead away."

She motioned for the class president and also the top tier of the class to go in front and pick out from the fishbowl. The said president sat in front of the whole class, with fiery red hair and equally red eyes. Akashi nodded and stood up.

Once he was in front of the class, he inserted his hand inside the fishbowl and picked out the paper that was at the very top. His teacher gave a nod of approval.

"Thank you, Akashi. Don't open it yet. Okay, next student please!"

The students then formed a straight line and the picking of papers are continuously ongoing.

"I hope I can get Akashi-sama's name"

"Me too"

"How I wish"

Hopeful females murmured to themselves as their classmates picked out a paper one by one. Although Akashi pays no mind to them, he just hopes that none of them will get his name. It would be time consuming to see a girl fidget in front of you, stutter and when they give you the gift; they would expect something in return or just run. It is a tiring activity which Akashi grew out of. Being in the same school for almost three years, confessions are not a rarity. At first, the red head finds it amusing but when it became repetitive, he now refused to entertain them and just make up an excuse. Besides, there is already someone that he likes.

The line gradually came to a stop but then there was still a paper inside the fishbowl. A lone paper sat inside and it made the teacher wonder,

"Alright, who didn't pick theirs out?"

Everyone turned to each other inside the classroom and found no one who did not have a piece of paper with them. However, Akashi did notice someone when he turned his head around and so he raised his hand to voice it out.

"Yes, Akashi?"

The class president stood up, grabbed the piece of paper inside the bowl and went up to the very back of the classroom, right beside's the phantom's chair.

"Kuroko-san"

He called out. This caused the classroom to murmur. How come they had not noticed that their invisible classmate did not even picked out his own?

When he heard his name be called out by the voice that he was just thinking about, he couldn't help but snap his head towards the other direction and what meet him was an outstretched hand with a piece of folded paper inside.

"You're the one who didn't pick out any paper from the bowl. Please take it and listen to the teacher."

Kuroko seemed surprised for a moment that someone like Akashi could actually know his name, even though they are classmates. The blue head nodded and picked the piece of paper from the red head's hand, careful as to not graze his skin to the other's palm. Kuroko said thanks in the quietest of voices and nodded. The red head then left after that, sitting back on his chair. Their teacher then clasped her hands together and beamed at her students.

"Okay next up is the actual activity!"

She then turned to the chalkboard to write something. The students were very confused when she finished writing;

"Something Simple"

She said aloud as she faces her students.

"The names that you've got will be the person that you will give a gift to for the day after tomorrow and the theme will be 'Something Simple', meaning, the gifts would be either small, handmade or those that you think suit the person you got in the most simplest way."

The students nodded as they followed what their teacher is saying.

"However, no one is allowed to let anyone other than themselves to know who they'll be giving a gift to."

The teacher said in a wink. Kuroko paid attention and he thought that he really did not want to participate in the event but since that another person's happiness in on the line, he should at least makeup something.

"Oh and, don't open those papers until you got home okay?"

A chorus of 'yes Ma'am' can be heard. The day went on as a regular day with the students anticipating the time when they get home; except for two individuals.

* * *

Kuroko plopped down on his bed as he stares at the ceiling. He has the piece of paper in hand as he's scared to know whose name it belongs to. Sighing a deep breath, Kuroko decided to open up the folded paper and the name that is written on the piece of paper is the name of the very person he didn't think he'll have a chance to socialize about.

"Akashi Seijuuro"

Kuroko covered his face with his hands at how easily embarrassed he is at just stating the name of his long time Middle School crush. The blue head forced to calm his racing heart down and think up of a gift to give the red head; this might be a golden opportunity to actually talk to the perfect class president. This is surely something challenging for the blue head. He does not know the guy that much and even though he kept this secret crush for who knows how long, he's not the type to stalk people even though he has the ability to magically disappear without a trace.

Kuroko sighed as he bases his gift with how the red head acted inside the classroom.

Usually, he would be the first one at the classroom and is always the one organizing the things that were left the other day. Usually he would leave the classroom during lunch and not come back until 15 minutes before time. Usually he would be the one who is always left behind after class ends to record the day's events.

Kuroko felt hopeless. He knows little to nothing about the redhead and even if he does, it's only basic information that most of his classmates know. The blue head stood up from his bed and went to his desk. He then picked up a random book from atop his desk and inserted the piece of paper in one of it's leaves so that it would not be lost.

And that's when it hit him.

Most often than not, Akashi would have a new book in hand every time he goes inside the classroom after lunch and not once has Kuroko noticed the red head having a bookmark with him. Smiling at his own idea, Kuroko decided to work early and look up on the internet for ideas. Of course his inspiration is no other than the person that he'll give it to.

* * *

The next day went by fast, and before he knows it, it is now the day that they will give their gifts to the person written on paper.

When the teacher entered and announced to give the gifts, students stood up and gave their classmates the gift that is something simple.

Kuroko cannot move from his seat and give his handmade bookmark to Akashi because the red head is surrounded by girls, probably being interrogated. He can talk to the red head later.

"Akashi-sama, I know that you are not the name that I picked but I still have a gift for you"

A girl from the circle stated and the others followed suit, handing out their various gifts to the redhead. Kuroko only observed them from the back, not really minding the fact that no one has handed him his gift yet. He's too focused on Akashi to care.

Kuroko saw how the red head flashed the girls a smile and it hurt the blue head, but what he heard next is something unexpected.

"I'm sorry all of you, but I cannot accept those. I've been waiting for my gift still and I know that it is among those."

The red head said apologetically. Even though he refused them, the girls still swoon and just obeyed however, they still have a heavy heart. When Kuroko thought that it can be his time now that no one is all over the president, he decided to stand up and give his gift but then another group of girls approached the red head with their own set of gifts. The blue head sighed and waited once more. It went like that for the rest of the day and even other students from other classes went to Akashi to give him gifts because they heard of the gift giving activity their teacher proposed. Akashi refused them all which bothered Kuroko; what if he also refused the bookmark he made him? Kuroko shook his head to take those negative thoughts today. Later he will not leave the classroom immediately and talk to the red head.

* * *

The bell signals the end of classes. Students rushed to the door to get home or maybe to go somewhere fun but it's always the class representatives that are left behind. Kuroko just sat at the back and not moving, observing Akashi who was filling in the record notebook to be given to the teacher later.

They stayed like that for a moment, no one talking and the only things that can be heard are the scribbles of the pen that Akashi was using. The red head paused in writing and sighed, this caused Kuroko to pay a little more attention to him.

"When are you going to speak up, Kuroko-san?"

Akashi suddenly stated. Kuroko was taken aback and he did not know what to do, he was so fascinated at staring at Akashi that he forgot his main objective why he let himself be left behind. Kuroko rummaged to his bag, stood up and walked over to where the red head was. Akashi was standing by the time Kuroko managed to be in front of him. The blue head's face was red all over and Akashi was amused by it.

"Well?"

Akashi started and raised an eyebrow, Kuroko has something on his back but the red head will not pry to it for awhile.

"W-well, uhh… You haven't received your gift yet, right Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko started but he has his head turned away from the piercing look the other gave him.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Kuroko gulped as he shakily brought his hands to his front and presented the red head the handmade bookmark.

"I- I was the one who got your name and I really don't know what to get you but since you always have a book with you, I thought that bookmarks would be nice…"

Kuroko was still shaking but he managed to say what he wants to say. He was half expecting for Akashi to refuse his gift but instead, all he heard were a chuckle and the feeling of the bookmark being taken away from him. Kuroko snapped his head to meet the gaze of the smiling red head and his face could not be redder than it is now.

"What's with that surprised expression?"

"I halfheartedly expected for you to refuse my gift."

Kuroko murmured and Akashi raised his brow

"Why would you?"

"Well you refused the others' earlier so I thought—'

Kuroko was interrupted by a laugh. Kuroko became more embarrassed and he just wants to run away and so he did, but a firm grip stopped him from doing so. Kuroko spun around and saw the smiling face of the redhead in front of him,

"Why would I refuse your gift?"

Akashi said as he let go of the other's arm. This caused Kuroko's eyes to widen as he stared at the red head. Akashi was admiring the bookmark as he looked at it from top to bottom.

"It's really nice. Did you make it?"

Kuroko only nodded and the other hummed in appreciation.

"You're very skilled, I like it. Thank you"

Kuroko blushed at the compliment but he only nodded as a response. The bookmark was then placed at the newest book the red head was reading.

"W-well then, I'll be taking my leave. I'm glad that you like it Akashi-kun—"

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko's breath hitched at the way how Akashi addressed him so suddenly. The blue head was frozen in place but he refused to meet the other's gaze. He felt the other getting closer to him but Kuroko stayed in place.

"You haven't received your gift yet have you?"

Kuroko wondered at that and yes, now that it is mentioned. The blue head turned to look at Akashi in the eyes and nodded, this only made the red head smile.

"I'm sorry for not giving it to you earlier but I couldn't find timing."

Wait. That means that the one who got his name was actually Akashi? It's almost like destiny, although Kuroko does not easily believe in all that. Kuroko gulped and shook his head.

"It's okay, I didn't even thing that people would remember me enough to give me a gift."

Akashi placed his hand on the blue head's shoulder and looked at him in the eyes.

"How could you say that? For me, you've been invading my mind ever since we met."

Kuroko cannot will his heart to stop racing and be calm, the things that Akashi is saying is not making it better. Kuroko only kept silent as he could not find the words to say.

"Is it okay if it's only a very simple gift?"

Kuroko stared at the red head's apologetic eyes and nodded. It made Akashi smile. Kuroko was expecting for him to reach something in his bag to reach for Kuroko but what happened next was what he did not expect. The red head leaned in closer but Kuroko did not have enough time to react and so their lips met in a perfect mold. Almost as if they were puzzle pieces compatible with each other.

Kuroko's eyes shot open at what the other did. He cannot think straight and his mind is in a mess. When Akashi pulled away with a satisfied smirk, that's when it got down to Kuroko what they just did. He jolted back a few feet away from the redhead while covering his mouth,

"W-w-w-what was that, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi suddenly has this serious aura around him as he approached the blue head once again, Kuroko cannot move away, too tense to actually do something. The redhead pried Kuroko's hands from his mouth and then squeezed them. Kuroko cannot look at Akashi's eyes but then the other used his other hand to lift Kuroko's chin up.

"I've wanted to ask you a question for a while now."

Kuroko gulped as Akashi spoke, he cannot look away even though he wants to. When there was no response, Akashi took it as an okay. He squeezed Kuroko's hand against his again and stared into those sapphire orbs.

"Will you go out with me?"

Kuroko thinks that his heart might explode. His alarm clock needs to alarm any time soon now so that he'll wake up from this impossible dream. Kuroko thinks too much that it worried the other when he received no response. Akashi placed one of his hand on Kuroko's cheek and lightly tapped it waking Kuroko out of his reverie.

"Your answer?"

Kuroko cannot believe that it is actually happening, it is not a dream but the real Akashi is actually asking him out and _kissed _him. Kuroko's eyes watered as the blush that crept to his face reddens. He nodded frantically before attacking the red head with his own initiation of a kiss.

It startled Akashi at first but he then smiled to the kiss and returned it. Their shared kiss was short and sweet but they never did let go of each other. Kuroko looked up at Akashi when he felt the other poking his cheek,

"I love you, Tetsuya."

The blue head smiled and wrapped his arms around Akashi.

"I love you too, Akashi-kun."


	4. Day 4: Something Hot

"How do you manage that?"

The person in question tilted his head as he stared at his red headed companion. Kuroko and Akashi are currently on a date and the blue head said that they should pass by a coffee shop nearby for he has something that he wants. Akashi complied and brought themselves at the coffee shop Kuroko wanted. It turns out that Kuroko just wants something that is vanilla flavor and so he ordered a drink.

A cold, tooth aching milkshake.

In the middle of winter.

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

The red head gave out a sigh as he points at the cup the other is holding.

"How can you manage to drink that in the middle of winter?"

Kuroko continuously took sips as he listens to Akashi. He puts the cup down and smiled at the red head,

"I just like it, that's all"

The redhead seems dissatisfied with the other's answer however, he made no move to take away the sweet cold pleasure Kuroko is indulging in. Despite this, Akashi really just wants the blue head to stop drinking his shake, because no matter how you look at it, even though he enjoys it, he's quivering from head to toe.

"You should stop drinking that, you're shaking, you know?"

The red head pointed out followed by a hand grabbing the other's desired drink. Kuroko pouted at this and put on his puppy dog eyes that he knows Akashi cannot resist.

"That won't fool me this time, Tetsuya"

Akashi says that but he's only managing it because he has his eyes closed. Kuroko huffed as the other didn't budge to give his milkshake back. He wasn't usually like this, but since Akashi only permitted him to indulge in the cold sweetness once a week, he couldn't help but savor the moment and when someone interrupts it, he really becomes upset. When Akashi knew that the other gave up with the puppy dog face, he opened his eyes and what met him was a very furious Kuroko with his eyebrows scrunched up together.

"That wasn't funny, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi hummed as he placed the cup at a near table with no occupants, to which some waiter took it later to dispose of it.

"I'd rather not have you be sick especially this season."

Akashi said as he took a sip of his hot coffee. It became quiet in their table for a moment, before Kuroko called out a nearby waiter. Akashi raised his eyebrow but made no move to stop the blue head.

"What would you get, sir?"

When Kuroko was about to say 'Vanilla milkshake' someone already beat him in placing his order,

"One cup of hot chocolate, the vanilla blend"

Kuroko was surprised for a moment when Akashi bantered suddenly. The blue head didn't have time to react in order to cancel out the order. The waiter left and Kuroko glared at his boyfriend who was currently sipping his own cup of coffee innocently.

"That cup is only the first one this week—"

"You've drank one just earlier, I do not see why you have to order another one."

Akashi said as he stared at the blue head back.

"But I haven't finished it yet."

Kuroko complained. Akashi sighed and reached out from across the table to grab Kuroko's hand.

"I promise you that what I ordered for you is really nice."

Even though it is already Akashi's word that it's actually good, Kuroko still could not stop being disappointed. Kuroko squeezed Akashi's hand and nodded; the red head smiled and retracted his hand and once again drink from his own cup. No words have been said since then.

"Here you go sir; one cup of hot chocolate, vanilla blend"

The waiter said as he placed the cup on top of the table and was then dismissed by the redhead. Kuroko stared at the cup that was being pushed to him by Akashi. It looks okay and the smell is definitely sweet. The blue head looked at Akashi who was staring at him, expecting for him to try it out. Kuroko speculated the cup more before grabbing it. He brought it first to his nose and the sweet smell of chocolate mixed with vanilla wafted their way into his nostrils. He smiled at the smell because it somewhat reminded him of the shake that he was once drinking earlier. The teen then brought it to his lips and took a sip. However, his tongue and lips stung because of how hot the drink was, though he did not let the other see it for he would fuss about it. Kuroko brought the cup down and smiled at the person across him,

"It's nice,"

Akashi smiled at the comment, although he can't help but notice a slight difference in the other's mood since earlier. They both took their drinks in silence, Kuroko sometimes flinching with how hot the drink still is and Akashi observing the other's behavior.

* * *

"You should've blown it better if it was that hot."

Akashi suddenly blurted out as they were walking on the streets, hand in hand. Kuroko stopped on his tracks and looked at the slightly taller red head.

"W-well I—"

His lips were silenced by a gloved finger. Akashi turned to face Kuroko fully; he then moved his finger and caressed Kuroko's cheek.

"Does it still hurt?"

Kuroko was silent for a while but then he also nodded, tightening his hold on the other's hand that he still holds. Akashi then leaned in closer as he closed the gap between them. Kuroko felt those cold, almost frostbitten lips against his own. He could not believe at how fast the winter cold attacks but he thought that the feeling was nice against his own lips. They should kiss outside on a cold winter day more.

Kuroko closed his eyes as he deepens the kiss. Both of them just stayed there for a moment, savoring their kiss. Akashi was the first one to part and even though Kuroko wanted more ,he was already breathless himself. The red head lightly pinched the other's cheek to bring his attention to him. Kuroko looked at the amused face the other has and he can't help but blush.

"Feel better?"

Akashi asked. Kuroko nodded and hugged the red head briefly before letting go almost immediately.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun"

Kuroko beamed a smile at the red head as the other lead them again onwards, Akashi returned the smile and they both intertwined their fingers together.

"Hey, Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I would like that drink too next time"

The red head chuckled as he placed an unexpected kiss on the other's temple. Kuroko turned to look at him and smile the red head also having an equal smile of his own,

"But of course."


	5. Day 5: Something Soft

Kise blinked. There in front of him were his two cute little twin brothers wearing their matching winter coats and it made them twice cuter. But that is not what Kise is concerned about. The two are looking at their big brother with wide eyes. They asked him if they can go outside and play in the snow. As the older brother and the first son, Kise is torn between obeying his parent's word to not let the twins outside or succumbing to his cute little angels' wish. The blond teen looked around inside the house then sighed, their parents are not home and it's only in the front yard. Kise then looked at the twins' unequal pair of eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if it's only for an hour."

The kids' eyes widen and both of them have big smiles on their faces as they looked at each other.

"We made it, Sei-kun!"

"Yes we did, Tetsuya!"

Kise swore that these two's cuteness will definitely be the death of him someday. The blond opened the door for them and they darted out.

"Just stay in the front yard okay? I'm going to make some snacks"

"Okay!"

The kids replied from over a pile of snow. While the blond was preparing them sandwiches and hot chocolate drinks, Seijuuro and Tetsuya played all sorts of things in the snow; they made a snowman, made a snow angel and they also played snowball fight. They had a lot of fun while in the snow. They never had the chance whenever their parents are in the house but they know that their big brother Ryouta could never resist and so they use it to their advantage. Cunning, but their brother would never catch up to it.

Eventually after all the fun activities, the both of them got tired and so they decided to just, lay down on the snow hand-in-hand. Because of the nice and soft snow beneath them and the warmth provided by each other, the two gradually fell asleep.

"Tetsuyacchi! Seijuurocchi!"

Kise called out in the front yard. It's already been an hour and the kids aren't back inside the house yet, who knows what could've happen to them. Kise looked around worriedly, all the while calling out their names. Just as when Kise was about to go inside to call the cops, he saw two pairs of small fur boots sticking out behind a pile of snow.

The blond ran up to it and he was relieved to find out that his cute brothers are just resting there.

"Wake up guys; I've made us some snacks"

Kise gently shook the twin's shoulders but there was no response, it seems like the two are really in a deep sleep. Kise sighed, letting them out more would make them definitely sick. The elder brother carefully carried the both of them inside the house, careful as to not make their hands let go of each other, because if they seek warm comfort, they would always just held hands and never let go until the other is okay.

Kise carefully laid his brothers on their shared bed, he only took their boots off but not their coats for it will require for him to take their hands off each other. The blond observed his brothers for a little while, admiring how cute the two are while clinging onto each other. Seijuuro has his other arm wrapped around Tetsuya and the blue head has himself pressed against the red head's chest, further warming themselves up.

When Kise was about to leave the room he heard a murmur coming from one of the twins,

"Tetsuya…so soft"

It was Seijuuro. The blond smiled. Between the two, Seijuuro is always the overprotective one. He makes sure that the other is okay and not harmed always. Seijuuro is also the selfish one, not letting everyone get inside their small circle and not letting just anyone touch Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun…too"

Tetsuya called back. He saw how visibly the two tighten their hold onto each other but both of them are still in a deep sleep, maybe even at their dreams the two of them are still with each other. Kise covered his mouth with his hands as to prevent himself from bursting out and just latch onto the twins.

Their cuteness is definitely going to be the death of their poor blond big brother.


	6. Day 6: Something Bright

"Tetsuya"

The 23 year old kindergarten teacher whipped his head as he let go of the last student to go with their parents and meet the source of the voice that just called onto him. Kuroko smiled softly as he saw the familiar red head coming his way, still in his business suit, lacking the necessary clothing for such a cold winter day.

"Sei-kun, you're early today."

Kuroko greeted as he let himself be kissed on the cheek as the other's greeting. Akashi then smiled at his lover as he grabbed his hands.

"I've decided to take my leave as early as possible. I don't want to spend your start of break without me."

Kuroko chuckled and shook his head.

"I would never spend it without you."

They both then leaned in and closed the gap with a short sweet kiss.

"You should get ready. I have to show you something."

Akashi said with a wink. This made the blue head curious but he trusts his lover and so he nodded and went back to the school to gather his things and close the establishment up. Kuroko came out a few minutes later, holding his bags and an extra scarf. Just like their everyday pickups, Akashi would get Kuroko's things and load them at the back of his car, but before he could, the blue head wrapped the extra light blue scarf around his neck. Akashi only smiled warmly at the action.

"Thanks, love"

Kuroko gave an equal smile back as he took hold of the other's unoccupied hand.

"No problem."

Once the both of them were seated in the car, Akashi grabbed something inside his pocket and then tapped the other's hand to get his attention. Kuroko hummed questioningly as he looked at what the red head has in his hands. Before Kuroko knows it, his eyes were void of sight as a cloth was wrapped around his head.

"This is going to be a surprise so I really don't want you to see."

Even though Kuroko cannot see, he knows that the other is smirking while blindfolding him. The blue head could only sigh as he slumped back in his seat.

"Whatever this is Sei, the blindfold should be worth it."

Akashi only chuckled as he started the engine, making them move forward to Akashi's desired destination.

* * *

Kuroko can hear the sounds of passing cars and other vehicles besides their own, and the farther they go the lesser the noise Kuroko can hear. It is really difficult deciphering where they are going when he can't see a thing. But since Akashi oh so conveniently put the blindfold on him, he can't just take it off without the redhead's approval.

By now, the blue head knows that their car is going to something elevated and quiet but the blue head still does not think any place like that that he knows. Kuroko frowned as his fingers twitch, itching to remove the blindfold on his face. The blue head then feels the car slow down; giving him relief that maybe he'll be able to take the blindfold off.

"We're here, but you can't remove them. Not yet."

Akashi said playfully and Kuroko grunted. The red head only chuckled at this as he got out of the car and opened the door of the passenger's side and assisted Kuroko in getting out.

"Where are we anyway, Sei-kun? And why can't I take this off yet?"

Akashi hushed him as he pushed the blue head forward, guiding him to their destination.

"You'll find out soon."

Kuroko frowned once again. He's grateful for the effort his boyfriend is displaying but he really wants to see something now. Kuroko gave up and did not talk anymore for he will not win against the red head, but then his head snapped up when he felt coldness dropped on his cheek. He felt the other's push stop but his grip on Kuroko's shoulders tighten only by just a little.

"It's starting to snow. Just perfect"

Even though the blue head cannot see his lover's face, he knows that the red head is smiling behind him. Akashi once again pushed Kuroko to wherever they are going. The blue head sighed once he felt the both of them stop and the red let go of his shoulders.

"Can I remove them now?"

Akashi hummed.

"But you need to look straight ahead."

Kuroko raised one of his brows, but he complied nonetheless. Kuroko untied the blindfold from the back of his head and when he opened his eyes, he opted to look straight and the sight awed him. Kuroko's mouth hangs open as he stared at the sight. The beautiful city lights were clearly seen from where they are which is probably meters high from the city. The lights blended well with the falling snow and the color of the night, it gives off a very soothing feeling. The moon was just above the city, giving off the impression that it was its guardian and the one giving off the light, the brightness of the moon and the city lights gave off a nice contrast to the dark surrounding the couple and the snow further highlighting it. Kuroko was so into the moment that he forgot about the person that brought him there, until said person wrapped his arms on Kuroko's waist and pulled him closer.

"You like it?"

Akashi asked as he buried his face to the crook of Kuroko's neck. The blue head nodded as he further pressed himself to the warmth emitted by the red head.

"I love it"

Kuroko admitted. Akashi raised his head as Kuroko twists his. They both stared into each other's eyes with warm smiles on their faces.

"So, was the blind fold worth it?"

Akashi joked and Kuroko cannot help but chuckle as he leaned closer and rubbed their noses together.

"Yes."

They both then closed the gap between them and shared a loving kiss, with the moon as their witness.


	7. Day 7: Something Fuzzy

Kuroko sighed. It has been a really tough day at school and the cold is not really helping him. He even thinks that he's probably going to get a cold. Kuroko wraps his arms tightly around him as to further warm himself up. He definitely regrets not bringing along an umbrella even though it is said to snow, and now he is facing the consequences; walking on the streets on a cold afternoon while the snow is dropping down on his head. Kuroko stopped in his tracks as he felt his nose twitch and get itchy. The blue head scratched it in order for the itchiness to disappear but it didn't resulting in him sneezing rather loudly, though no one saw him because of his lack of presence.

There it is. He knows that his immune system is quite low with how unhealthy he lives with milkshakes as his primary source of nutrients. Kuroko tightens his coat around himself and walked on faster back to his apartment complex. He really wants the comfort of his home right now.

* * *

Kuroko sighed in relief once he was already in front of his apartment door, he's also thankful that the building provides an all around heater that warms up from the landlord's desk to any floor of the whole building. Kuroko fished for his key inside his coat and as he is doing so he heard the familiar scratching of the door on the other side. Kuroko smiled warmly at this as he placed the key inside the keyhole and twisted it, unlocking the door. Kuroko prepared himself from the onslaught that is probably going to happen. He took a deep breath as he opened the door of his apartment and sure enough, his strangely colored cat jumped on him and clings onto his coat and greeted him with an excited 'meow'. Kuroko chuckled at this and held the cat onto his arms and nuzzled the cat's head with his face, hecan really feel the cat's loud and continuous purr. The red colored cat returned the gesture with licking his owner's face, in which Kuroko grimaced at.

"Sei-kun, your tongue is so rough it hurts"

Kuroko complained as he tried to pry the cat's face away from him, but as stubborn as a cat can be, it refused to stop its actions. Kuroko sighed as he gave the cat one hard squeeze and the cat stopped licking his face. The red cat then jumped out of his owner's hold and went back inside the complex. Kuroko followed suit with a smile on his face. Once Kuroko took off his coat, scarf, mittens and shoes, he immediately opened the cupboard and pulled out the cat food and filled Sei's bowl with it, all the while the cat is staring up at his owner as if observing him. Baby blue eyes met heterochromatic ones as Kuroko looked down to return his cat's stare.

"Is there something wrong, Sei-kun?"

The cat meowed as it encircled and rubbed and head butts himself on the blue head's legs and feet; an action that shows their affection with their most favorite person. Kuroko smiled at the gesture and he bent down and scratched Sei at the back of his ears, just where cats usually like it. The cat meowed and retracted its head before going to his bowl and eats. Kuroko watched his cat for a while before going to the table and have his own things done.

Kuroko popped his convenient store bought food inside the microwave before setting his school things on the table. He feels horrible still despite being in the comfort of his warm home; he kept on rubbing his nose and letting out coughs every once in a while. Once the teen heard the familiar 'ding' of the microwave, he got his food out and dig in while working on his school work; his cat totally forgotten with the amount of work he has. The cat was finished eating by now and he is just observing his mater as his tail swished back and forth. The cat can see the visible bags under his human's eyes, paler skin and thinner frame. The cat meowed in concern.

"Not now Sei-kun."

Kuroko said as he kept on writing on his notebook, trying to answer the questions inside. His homework was not due in two days time but he likes to be punctual with things and so he constantly stays up late trying to finish things in one go, with only instant meals as his nutrients to keep going for the night.

The cat meowed again as it walked forward to its owner, though Kuroko paid no mind to him. Sei stared at his owner for a while before jumping on the table and laying down right above the teen's work. Kuroko frowned at this; his cat does not usually interrupt him with his work and he would only rub his head and encircle his legs from the floor.

"Sei…"

Kuroko tried to carry the cat off the table but Sei insisted on staying as he pawed and lightly scrape his human's hand with the ends of his fingernails. Kuroko sighed and decided another tactic. The teen grabbed something from his bag and presented it to the cat. At first Sei was intrigued with the dangling object hanging from the human's hand that he just have to paw it, but then it suddenly was away from the table and now it is dangling right above his food bowl. The cat knows what his human is trying to do and so he just drawled out a meow and groomed himself, all the while still laying on top of the papers.

Kuroko breathes in and out to his nose, trying to suppress his irritation towards his cat. Kuroko kept on thinking of things that might get his cat off his work but everything is futile, there was one that worked which included in him getting a scratch on his hand but then, stubborn 'ol cat jumped on the table again and laid down on his master's work.

Feeling defeated, Kuroko finally sighs and raised both his arms up.

"Okay, Sei. I give up, so what do you want?"

The cat then stared at his human as if scanning his eyes if he was really going to give up. When the cat sees no lies, he stood up and stretched before jumping down the table and tugging his master's pants with his teeth. Kuroko followed, wondering where his cat wanted to go.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow when the cat leads him to his room. Sei then jumped to the bed and laid himself comfortably on the other pillow besides the one Kuroko uses. The teen does not know what to do until his pet meowed, as if ushering him to go to bed. Kuroko smiled warmly at his cat; he could be really irritating at times, but it's just because he's worried and so that he can show that he cares.

Kuroko changed his clothes and slipped in on his pajamas as he lay down on the bed. Kuroko was not tired, he knows that, but then he can feel his tired eyelids giving up and slowly closing. The teen felt his cat move on the bed to find a good spot, and that good spot just happens to be Kuroko's chest. The teen opened his eyes to give his cat a questioning look. Sei is laying flat on his stomach with his paws stretched out. The cat then proceeded to knead Kuroko's chest, and it made Kuroko elicit a laugh. The kneading tickles but it soothes his senses, making him all the more tired. Kuroko yawned as he prepared himself to sleep, his eyes are too heavy to keep open; but before closing them, his cat called out to him one last time. Kuroko looked at his cat and he saw the gesture the cat used. Sei looked at his owner with droopy eyes and then blinked in the slowest way. Kuroko smiled as he brought his hand up to scratch the cat's head.

"I love you too"

With one last yawn, Kuroko fell asleep; completely forgetting the work on the table and Sei just lies there, curling up into a ball afterwards to sleep himself with his owner's body heat to comfort him in the chillier winter night.

* * *

_**Cat eyes- **__**A slow "eye blink" from across the room is considered a cat kiss**_

_**Cat Sleeping - Because they are most vulnerable during sleep, the place your cat chooses to snooze must be a secure and trusted location. There is no greater loving compliment than a cat choosing your lap for a favorite sleep spot.**_

_**Cat kneading - **__**Kneading is an obvious expression of adoration.**_

_**Cat bunting - When a cat cheek-rubs you, head-bumps your face, or pushes against you, he leaves his scented signature. These behaviors, termed bunting, are expressions of affection cats' display to other cats, dogs-and their most favorite people.**_

_**Cat purrs- When your cat purrs in your presence, you can be sure she's expressing her love for you.**_

_**Cat meows - Even when kitty pesters you with lots of meows, she's interacting with you out of love.**_

_**Cat grooming - Kitties that groom their human by licking your skin or hair, or even nibbling or sucking on your clothing, indicates great affection. This spreads familiar scent and helps mark you as an important part of their family group.**_


	8. Day 8: Something Comfy

"Are you sure, you both would be fine?"

A pair of differently colored twins stared at their blond older brother boredly. They told him that they are going to be okay a couple of times now. The red head specially could not hold his irritation and if it weren't for the familiar squeeze of the hand by his twin brother, then he's sure that the older male before them will surely get it.

"We're going to be fine Ryouta-nii"

The calmer looking one with blue eyes stated reassuringly at their older brother. The blond at the door sighed, he's reluctant in letting the twins be at home by themselves but he has a winter photo shoot going on in about 15 minutes. Their parents let him just as long as he lock the door and not letting the twins out but it still did not set good with Ryouta.

"Fine. Just be good boys okay?"

He needs to reassure himself one last time before leaving.

"Okay"

The twins said simultaneously. The blond sighed once again before bidding the twins goodbye and heading out. Ryouta locked the front door to ensure the twins' safety from the outside.

Once the door was closed, a pair of red and a pair of blue eyes glinted with delight as they met with one another. Their ideas of a twin only day are now invading their minds, and so they went ahead and have some fun inside the house.

* * *

"Take this, Sei-kun!"

Tetsuya threw a throw pillow at his brother from below the couch. He was currently standing on it, both his little hands trying to grab all of the pillows on the couch to throw it at this brother who throws them back playfully.

"I'm not going to lose, Tetsuya!"

He grabbed the recently thrown pillow and then throws is back to the offender. Childish laughter filled the air as they continued with their play.

They did all sorts of things, from pillow fights to hide and seek. Eventually the two of them got tired and so they settled down on the couch. The house turned out to be a mess after all of their activities but they did promise to themselves that they're going to clean it up after.

"Sei-kun…"

Tetsuya said as he reached out for the other's hand. Seijuuro looked at his twin with a worried expression on.

"Is there something wrong Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya inched closer towards his brother as he tightened his hold on his brother's hand.

"It feels colder…"

Tetsuya mumbled. Seijuuro quirked his eyebrows as he raised his other arm and felt the air.

"It does feel colder…"

Seijuuro then hopped off the couch, letting go of the other's hand. Tetsuya, who is not used to not holding his brother's hand whenever he's uncomfortable began to let tears out of his eyes. Seijuuro, being the overprotective twin that he is, panicked as he scurried back over to his brother and gave him a warm hug.

"I won't be long, Tetsuya. I'll just have to check on the heater."

Tetsuya looked down at his brother and nodded. Seijuuro smiled and placed a small kiss on his brother's cheek before leaving and checking out for the heater, leaving Tetsuya all alone in the living room. He fidgets and played with his hands. He tried entwining them together but they could not compare to the comfort his brother's hand gave him.

Seijuuro came back after a while looking defeated, Tetsuya worried over this.

"Is there something wrong Sei-kun?"

Seijuuro made his way back at the couch and lifted his small body up to be able to sit on it.

"The heater's busted. The cold will enter…"

Seijuuro said with a pout. Tetsuya fidgets as he tried to think up of ideas. When Tetsuya finally have an idea of warming up, he was the one who hopped off the couch and ran upstairs towards their room, leaving a bewildered Seijuuro on the couch.

The red head did not bother checking up on Tetsuya because his brother will come back to him anyways. Tetsuya then came back down with a huge blanket; the one that is their favorite. Tetsuya has this huge grin on his face as he climbed back on the couch and scooted over towards Sei.

"Tetsuya?"

The blue head looked at his brother in the brightest of smile as he grabbed his brother's hand and entwined it with his.

"Let's just get warm with our favorite blanket!"

Tetsuya said enthusiastically as he wrapped the both of them with the blanket that Tetsuya brought. Seijuuro could only smile as his brother does his thing, all the while not letting go of their entwined hands.

Once Tetsuya deemed that they are wrapped enough, he even scooted closer to his brother, making them look like an overstuffed burrito.

"You feel comfortable?"

Seijuuro asked as Tetsuya leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

"Yes, brother very. Are you?"

Seijuuro nodded as he leaned in too and placed his head atop the other's.

Even though the harsh cold seeps in the house, the twins feel at ease and warm while they are pressed against each other's bodies. Eventually, the both of them grew tired and sleep took the both of them.


	9. Day 9: Something Fun

"Tetsuya, what are we doing here?"

Akashi looked at his surroundings. His boyfriend insisted that the both of them go out in a cold winter day, not being able to resist the puppy dog eyes his blue haired lover gave him, Akashi complied and now the both of them are standing at the middle of the empty park, white sheet of snow covering the entire area.

"Tetsuya—"

Akashi turned around to confront the blue head but his speaking was suddenly cut with a snowball that hit him square in the face. The red head was stunned for a bit as he wiped the cold snow on his face but then he heard laughter emit from his lover that is now clutching his stomach and tears began to form on the corner of his eyes.

Akashi fumed for a moment before taking it as an opportunity. While Kuroko was still busy laughing when Akashi scooped a handful of snow in his hands, shaped it up and then threw it with precision at Kuroko. The blue head was caught off guard as the snowball hit him at the face, making him topple and fall over. He was not hurt however; instead he laughed more and rolled over on the snow.

Akashi approached the still laughing teen on the snow covered surface with a smile on his face. He reached out a hand to help his boyfriend up.

Kuroko stopped laughing as he saw the outstretched hand in front of him. With a grin adorning his face, Kuroko reached for the hand and instead of letting himself be pulled up by the red head, he instead pulled the red head down with him on the crisp snow.

Akashi did not have time to control his fall and so he landed with an 'oof'. Kuroko once again let out a merry laugh as Akashi rolled over so now he's facing the sky, just like Kuroko.

"You're very lively today, Tetsuya."

The red head commented. Kuroko's laugh ceased, but he still has a smile on his face. Akashi turned to look at the blue head and he saw Kuroko turned his head towards him too, making them have eye contact. The blue head's eyes were filled with happiness while the red head's filled with curiosity. Kuroko chuckled once more as he reached for the gloved handoff the red head and held it firmly.

"You were so coped up with work that now you finally have some time off, I want you to have fun, and what would fun be in winter other than snowball fights?"

The blue head confessed thoughtfully. This caused Akashi to smile warmly at his partner as he squeezed the handholding his, further giving them both warmth. The red head moved his head closer to Kuroko's and then kissed the tip of his nose to which the blue head chuckled again.

"How thoughtful of you, Tetsuya."

Akashi was smirking now as he busied his other hand that was gripping the snow. Kuroko challenged the look with his own as he also grabbed snow using his free hand from his other side.

"But I would never let you win!"

Akashi was first to throw the gathered snow ball in hand to Kuroko and the other did the same, both of them laughing with their actions later. In the midst of the laughter, Kuroko abruptly stood up and dashed to take cover at a nearby bench. Akashi raised his eyebrow as he let Kuroko ran, but then a playful smirk appeared on his face as Kuroko shouted at him

"You'll never catch me here, Akashi Seijuuro!"

Akashi stood up and gathered the most snow that he could, shape them and then charged at the blue head.

"We'll see about that, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Snowballs were fired and laughter was emitted as the couple has their fun in the snowy wonderland.


	10. Day 10: Something Usual

"Thank you for coming, Tetsuya"

"It's no problem, Akashi-kun"

The red head moved to the side for the blue head to be able to walk in his apartment. Kuroko Tetsuya is in his home because he'll help his former captain set up Christmas decorations in his apartment complex. Akashi was not one to be interested in Christmas decorations but that doesn't mean he does not celebrate it, it just so happens that he finds hanging up mistletoes and setting up Christmas trees a hassle with his current college schedule. However, his previous teammates from both Teiko and Rakuzan insisted that he should indeed have decorations set up. He thought that everything is going to go well with he just himself but it seems that he lacks the knowledge to even know which places certain Christmas decorations go; and so he asked for help.

At first he decided to just call all of them and help him but that would be too troublesome on his part. He decided that he'll call them individually and ask if they could. However, whenever he's about to push the call button, he reflects on the things the person has done to him.

Ryouta would be too annoying and would probably make his apartment horrible instead of merry.

Daiki would probably not come and if he did he would not really help.

Shintaro was the first one he bothered to actually call, but then the green head won't be able to go because of their family trip.

Atsushi would come but he really did not want crumbs to stick to his newly vacuumed carpet.

And then those people from his previous Rakuzan team would definitely overdo it.

When he was about to make one last call, his cellphone rang and the person that was the last on his list was the one calling. Kuroko Tetsuya offered his help to the very lost Akashi.

Even though the red head does not really decorate, he has a few boxes of decorations from his home that he brought along with him for the occasional times such as Christmas. Akashi led Kuroko inside his house to where the boxes lay.

"Are these all for Christmas, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko asked as he inspected the still taped boxes. Akashi raised his eyebrow and he approached one box.

"I think they can be used still. I have only two boxes specifically for Christmas."

The red head said as he nodded to himself. Kuroko hummed as he tore the tape off one of the boxes and opened it. Akashi was looking at Kuroko while he opened the box and inspected the contents.

"This must be a box for Christmas. Knowing you Akashi-kun, one box of decorations is enough?"

Kuroko said as he returned the other's look. Akashi nodded and agreed that he really doesn't need a lot of decorations in his house.

"That is enough. Shall we put them up now?"

Akashi offered as he stood up and grabbed the whole box to get it out of the storage room. Kuroko played a small smile on his lips as he nodded.

When the colorful decorations were laid down in front of them, Kuroko started instructing his former captain as to where each ornament belongs. Some looks better hanged on walls, some are good to be placed at the windows, some are for the doors and some goes to the ceiling. Akashi nodded as he followed. Both of them then grabbed their choice of ornaments so that they could set it up better and faster. When Akashi ran out of things to hang and place, he went back to the pile and grabbed something out. The red head inspects the ornament and smirks, he knows just where to hang this ornament.

"We're finally done."

Kuroko huffed as he placed one last Christmas stocking to the wall. The blue head turned around and inspected the room, it is not over decorated nor was it under decorated. Kuroko smiled to himself as he looked at the shared effort he and Akashi did.

"Tetsuya, can you come here for a moment? I think I'm having trouble with this one."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he looked at the direction Akashi's voice was. Kuroko followed the voice and he saw Akashi staring up at something at the ceiling.

"What is it, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko for a moment before he looked at the ornament again. Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he himself took a peek at whatever Akashi was having trouble with. When the blue head saw the ornament however, he can't help but feel the heat rush up to his face. There, hanging in between the both of them, is the ever innocent mistletoe. Kuroko glared at the red head with a red face that can match the other's hair color.

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi chuckled as he moved closer to Kuroko.

"Now now Kuroko, you know the tradition right?"

At the mention of the usual mistletoe trick, he felt his face heat up more. The blue head averted his gaze from the red head but Akashi held the other's chin firmly and made him look at him.

"It won't be that bad. It's only a peck."

Akashi said with a smirk. Kuroko felt his stomach churn and do flips as the red head leaned closer to him. Kuroko only nodded slowly and gulped.

"J-just a peck,"

Kuroko tried reassuring himself. The red head hummed as he slowly inched closer, slowly closing the gap between them. Kuroko closed his eyes as he felt Akashi's soft lips press against his own. At first it was just a chaste, barely even a kiss, lip touch, but then the red head added a little more pressure. Kuroko's face scrunched up as he gasp, totally not expecting the sudden pressure. Akashi took this moment to delve his tongue inside the other's mouth. Kuroko squeaked and shakily grabbed Akashi's shirt, clutching it.

The red head pushed in deeper, enticing the other's tongue to dance with his own. Kuroko gave in as he shyly pushed the other's tongue away. They stayed like that for a few more moments under the mistletoe before the blue head tapped Akashi's arm, indicating that he is out of breath.

When the two parted, a silver trail of saliva connected them still. When Kuroko finally gained the privacy again of his own mouth, he covered it with his hand as he angrily glared at the smirking red head in front of him.

"You said that it would only be a peck!"

Akashi chuckled as he grabbed Kuroko's hand that was covering his mouth.

"Did you really think I'd only do just that?"

Kuroko's lips pouted slightly as he turned his head to look away.

"Meanie Akashi-kun."

This emitted another chuckle from the red head. Akashi leaned in closer and playfully kissed the other's temple. Kuroko turned his head to once again face the red head. Akashi this time placed a lingering soft kiss on the blue head's lips and smiled.

"I love you too."


	11. Day 11: Something To Look Forward To

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi Seijuuro made his way through the crowd of little kids and parents under the drizzle of white snow. It's already the time when the elementary kids are dismissed for their break and since his parents cannot make it, Seijuuro was assigned to pick up his little brother from elementary school, but he did not expect the sea of people to be this big. He needs to find his little brother fast, especially if it is this crowded, and the kid even has the ability to disappear.

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi called once again. He even tiptoed to be able to see past tall people but he cannot seem to find the small bluenette. The red head began to panic as he turned at every way possible. But then he felt something tug his pants lightly. His features relaxed when he looked down and saw the very shade of blue that he was searching for.

"Come here,"

Akashi carried his little brother and led them away from the crowd. Once they were at a far distance, Seijuuro put Tetsuya down and crouched down so that they were now at eye level.

"Tetsuya, if you saw me already, please let your brother know. I've been worried sick."

Tetsuya hung his head low as he felt tears form in his eyes. He knows that his big brother was not reprimanding him, but it is very rarely that Seijuuro would speak to him in a voice full of hurt.

"I'm sorry, Sei-nii."

Akashi's features soften when he saw how affected his brother was with those simple lectures. Unlike him, his brother is treated with extra care because of his frail body, and weak immune system, that's why the kid knows only soft words that are directed at him. He's sometimes lectured by their father, but then Akashi senior would read bedtime stories as apology.

In a usual brother's mindset, Seijuuro would've been jealous, but he's not the most usual of people. He loves and treasures his little brother very much, to the point that one would say that it is unhealthy, but the older one paid no mind and the younger seems to even like the extra attention.

Seijuuro sighed once he saw the first tear fall from Tetsuya's eyes. He held his arms a part, beckoning the younger for a hug to which Tetsuya eagerly did. Seijuuro wrapped his arms around his little brother and gave him a little squeeze to which the younger giggled about. The brothers pulled apart and stared at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

Tetsuya only reached his arms up high and made grabbing gestures with his pudgy little hands all the while having a huge grin on his face. Seijuuro chuckled as he stood up straight and brought his little brother in his arms and carried him.

"Like this?"

Seijuuro asked as he securely held his brother up until his chest and he was rewarded with a big sparkly grin from his little brother.

"Sei-nii is the best! I want to marry Sei-nii when I get older, so that we'll be together forever!"

The sudden outburst from his little brother was not expected by the redhead, and so he stood there dumbfounded with the things that his brother just said. Seijuuro soon chuckled and it made Tetsuya frown.

"Why is Sei-nii—"

His words were cut short with Seijuuro ruffling his blue locks.

"Sure. We'll get married and you'll be the best bride."

Seijuuro jokingly said as Tetsuya grin again and gave his brother a hug on the neck.

"Tetsuya will definitely Sei-nii's best bride!"


	12. Day 12: Something New

"Akashi-kun…"

"Come on Tetsuya, it won't be that bad."

Akashi was currently standing on a frozen lake with skating shoes on while Kuroko was sitting on the snow covered ground, refusing to stand up. They are currently on a vacation, courtesy by Akashi, and since the red head really like the place where they are now, especially since it's winter and the water's frozen, they decided to spend the day out skating, supposedly.

Kuroko has his arms crossed as he glared at his lover who has his hands outstretched for him to take.

"I'm not standing on the lake."

The blue head simply stated. Akashi sighed and glided closer, showing just how used he is at skating on ice. Akashi crouched down so that he's level with the sitting teen. They stared at each other for a moment before the red head smirked, grabbed both of Kuroko's arms and yanked him upwards. Kuroko yelped and so he gripped Akashi's arms tightly, all the while giving the red head the most menacing glare that he could muster. Akashi just brushed it off though and slides them both towards the middle of the lake. Since Kuroko does not know how to actually skate, he can't let go of the other's hand to go to the sides again and just watch.

"A-Akashi-kun! S-stop! I'm warning you!"

Kuroko threatened, but of course the red head took it as an empty threat and just continued on sliding and leading them on the frozen water.

"Just hold on to me, relax your tense muscles, close your eyes, and feel the wind."

The red head whispered in Kuroko's ear which made him shiver. Kuroko was really against skating but he obliged and did what was told anyway. At first Kuroko does not know how to relax and he kept on gripping on the red head who was continuously moving around the frozen lake. He has his eyes tightly closed, half because he was told to, and half because he does not want to see how his fate will play out.

Kuroko almost lost all hope if it weren't to the light wind grazing against his skin. The cold breeze helped him calm his nerves down and so, slowly, his tense muscles began to relax, he even maybe kicked to accelerate every so often. Akashi smiled with the improvement of his lover and held him tighter. He wants the other to enjoy this very exhilarating feeling on ice.

Eventually, Kuroko got tired of keeping his eyes closed and so he forced them open and the sight that greeted him was very nice indeed. Akashi was still guiding them both and even though Kuroko had a full view of the place from where he was before, the constant smooth movement from Akashi's skating and the cool wind made it all the more enjoyable.

"See? It's not that bad."

Kuroko snapped his head to look directly at the red head and he nodded smiling. Akashi returned the smile as he made the both of them stop their movements. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at this as he stare at Akashi. The red head cupped Kuroko's cheeks using both hands and brought their faces together until their foreheads are touching.

"I hope that you are enjoying so far?"

The red head asked and stared directly to the other's eyes. Kuroko nodded,

"I didn't know it would be this fun."

Akashi chuckled as he leaned in closer and rubbed their noses together, to which Kuroko also chuckled at.

"It's nice trying new things every once in a while isn't it?"

Kuroko nodded again in agreement as he held onto Akashi's arms, the both of them never leaving eye contact. Eventually, the both of them subconsciously leaned even closer until the gap between them closes and both shared a very loving, frostbitten kiss.


	13. Day 13: Something Missed

He's definitely excited. It is shown with how his eyes shine in front of his computer screen. Kuroko is huddled at the corner of his bed, a thick wool blanket covering him from head to toe, with his laptop in hand. He's waiting for a video call due anytime tonight and it is a call he cannot miss. He waits eagerly as his lips quivered in anticipation; the skype window was never once minimized.

Kuroko waited patiently and attentively, no matter how harsh the winter night at their place is add up to the misfortune that their heater broke down. He pulled the blanket closer to his body and heaved a sigh. He began thinking of the things that his boyfriend sacrificed for the both of them; how he pushed through with college even though his parents does not support him one bit, made his own company with the help of high school friends and acquaintances, and now he's at America, making social and business connections.

The blue head survived the first few weeks that his lover was away, but now that Christmas is near and let's not forget his boyfriend's pending birthday, the blue head could not help but feel sad and anxious. So they talked to each other via phone to video chat even for a short while, to ease the blue head's discomfort and the red head's homesickness.

Kuroko's eyes became wide and he wasted no time when he saw the video call alert come up. He pressed the button and waited for the call to commence. Kuroko smiled warmly at the figure appearing on the screen and the red head did the same when he's able to see Kuroko.

"Sei-kun…"

Kuroko said with a hint of sadness and longing in his voice. The red head seems to be at the hotel where he's currently staying, he's wearing heavy clothing too with how harsh the winter weather at the west was. Judging by the rays that pass through the curtains, it was just morning where the red head was.

"Tetsuya"

The red head said with the same amount of longing. Finally after enduring 3 weeks of just phone calls which are also rare, they can now see each other. Akashi could not let this chance pass that both of them have some free time even though they are at different time zones. Kuroko can feel the tears forming in his eyes, he cannot contain his emotions anymore, he just misses the red head so much that it affected him this much. At the sight of his lover crying, Akashi quickly became worried as he let out words of comfort. Kuroko only giggled at this as he wiped the tears away from his face.

"I'm just… so happy"

Kuroko smile was the widest he had shown to anyone so far and in return Akashi returned the smile directed at him with equal amount of happiness and love.

"I'm happy too…"

Akashi replied.

"Come back home soon…"

"Of course."


	14. Day 14: Something Dazzling

"Hey, so you have anyone to go see the lights with?"

Kuroko raised his head to the voice of his classmate and friend, Kagami Taiga. The blue head blinked and looked indifferent to the issue, while the red head was sweating buckets.

"None yet, Kagami-kun. How about you?"

Kuroko heard Kagami heaved a sigh as if relieved that he has someone on the same boat as his.

"Same here. Though I really do not intend to go, so I couldn't care less"

Kagami shrugged as he turned around and head towards the door and left. Kuroko has a thoughtful expression with what Kagami said to him. He wants to see the lights but it seems that he'll definitely be out of place if he'll go alone, as if anyone can see or even notice him. The opening of the Christmas light show is today and people all around are buzzing about to find dates to accompany them to the show. The blue head felt indifferent to the date thing but he'd really want to go to the show.

The blue head released a sigh. He's usually not bothered with events that he'd like to go to that includes couples flocking all around. The ring of the bell signals the end of classes for the day. Students filed out excitedly towards the gate; some are already pulling their date, while some seems to pick up their dates from somewhere and the minority of the students walked home with a slow pace, obviously the ones who are not attending the lights show. 

Kuroko was one of those who walked at a leisurely pace, a sign that he was left out of the excited bunch. As Kuroko walked his way home, someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. The teen turned around to face who it was and he's surprised to know that the person who called his attention is none other than his previous team captain, Akashi.

"Akashi-kun,"

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgement. The red head gave a wave at the phantom's way.

"Long time no see, Tetsuya."

The Rakuzan captain greeted. Kuroko nodded at this and noticed that the red head still has his uniform on.

"What brings you here, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head. The red head showed the other a pamphlet that advertised the lights show that will occur in Tokyo.

"You went from Kyoto to here just for that?"

Kuroko questioned and the redhead shrugged.

"It's been a while since I saw those things. Since I happen to saw you, would you accompany me to the show?"

Akashi offered while sticking his handout. Kuroko stared at the gesture and at Akashi with a surprised face on.

"But—"

"It seems as if you really want to go, with how you look at the people going to the show's way. So why not?"

The red head was smirking this time and he never once retracted his hand. Kuroko thought about it long and hard. Yes he wants to go, but if he goes along with his ex-captain in an almost-all-couple event, then wouldn't that be awkward? But it seems like Akashi does not mind at all, so what's the harm?

"I guess so."

The blue head muttered and Akashi chuckled. He then grabbed the other's hand and pulled him towards the direction of the lights show.

"A-ah! Wait, Akashi-kun!"

The red head did not stop pulling the other along not until they are right in front of the unlit Christmas tree. Kuroko huffed a puff of breath when the both of them stopped. Just when the two were already catching their breaths, the show started up.

Kuroko cannot believe the beauty of the lights as they sway along with the music, some are flickering to the beat while others are therefore accenting the lights better. The blue head has his mouth open at the sight, he might be from Tokyo and the lights show is only a few turns reach, he couldn't care any less. But the show was definitely worth it.

In the midst of the appreciation, Akashi noticed that the blue head did not let go of his grip at all, and if possible Kuroko grip became tighter. Akashi was not looking at the lights, but instead he's looking at the bewildered look of the phantom besides him. He smiled warmly at this but it was ignored with how excited he blue head is, turning his head to have a good look at the lights. Akashi squeezed the hand in his and thought to himself,

'_I hope that this moment would last. I hope that I would have the courage soon'._


	15. Day 15: Something Calming

He released breath, causing a small puff of smoke to emerge. He's waiting for his friend in their usual spot under the cherry blossom tree, which was now covered with white snow and hangs crystal icicles, the both of them made this tree their spot ever since the red head saved Kuroko from falling off of it a few months back in spring.

Kuroko was just walking pass by the tree then, but he heard a high pitched 'meow' that caught his ears, when he looked up, there he saw on one of the higher branches, was a small kitten, which is finding a way on how it can go down. Since Kuroko felt pity, the kid decided to climb on the tree and retrieve the kitten he was successful but then once he was finally going down, he lost his footing and fell. The kitten jumped out of his arms and landed safely, but he was not so sure of himself. But then his collision with the ground was cut short when he felt a pair of arms catch him. The one who caught him stumbled and in the end the both of them fell to the ground. Once the two kids met each other's eyes, the shared a hearty laugh and that was when their friendship starts.

The blue head smiled at the fond memory of a few months ago. Although the two of them met by chance, somehow they see each other under the same tree frequently and both knew that it wasn't by chance. Soon their established friendship strengthens and now they see each other as much as they can under the same tree, witnessing how the seasons fly by with its condition.

He might still be just a kid and he knows that he really has no knowledge when it comes to romantic feelings but he knows that he feels more than adoration for his red headed friend and it grows as they continue to spend time with each other.

Kuroko was just drawing aimlessly at the snow beneath him while he sat there. The appointed time was 15 minutes ago but the blue headed kid knows that his friend will come.

"Tetsuya!"

The call made Kuroko snaps his head up. Once he caught sight of the familiar mop of red hair, he stood up with a smile and waved. Running to his direction was his red headed friend, Akashi. He stopped running when he was within a feet's reach. Kuroko was about to say a greeting when a pair of familiar arms wrapped themselves around him and pulled him in. The blue head was at loss of what to say as he blinked and let the red head hug him.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi reluctantly lets go of Kuroko and there are visible crystal puddles at the corner of the red head's ruby eyes. Kuroko panicked at this and tried to calm the red head down.

"I'm okay, Tetsuya. It's just… I've dreamt that you would not be here today and leave me."

This is so unexpected for the blue head. For the past months it was always him who was weak and has his troubles and it would be Akashi to calm him down and accompany him. Kuroko smiled softly and slowly embraced the red head, once again exchanging their body heat to each other.

"I'll never go anywhere, Akashi-kun"

Kuroko assured his friend as he moved away to look at Akashi's eyes. The tears were nowhere to be found anymore but Akashi still has a troubled expression on.

"Promise?"

The red head asked with a slight pout on his lips. Kuroko chuckled and gave the red head the biggest and tightest hug that he could make and in return he felt arms encircle him too.

"I promise"


	16. Day 16: Something Funny

Kuroko looked at himself on the mirror. His outfit seems okay and it is enough to block out the cold outside hopefully. The blue head then grabbed his phone and saw the numerous messages he received from his former blond teammate, Kise. The blond had so conveniently told them that they are required to go to his arranged Christmas party and that they would do a gift exchange. Kuroko unluckily picked someone with has a rather hard to figure taste in gifts. He just hopes that his former captain will like it.

Kuroko grabbed the paper bag that contained his gift and went out as soon as a new text entered his phone. He did not mind to check it anymore because he's sure that it would just be the blond hurrying them up.

When Kuroko got there, the loud blasting of music can be heard even from outside, it's a miracle that the neighbors don't mind. The blue head knocked softly on the door and as expected n one bothered to open it for him. Kuroko sighed and motioned his hand on the knob to turn it himself,

"It's rare to see you late, Tetsuya."

Kuroko whipped his head at his back and saw his red headed former captain. He bowed lightly to acknowledge his presence,

"So do you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi has a smirk on his face as he observed the blue head in front of him. He went up to him and his smirk turned into a slight frown.

"You dressed quite lightly for a winter night, you should wear something warmer."

The reed head stated as he runs his hand on Kuroko's shirt fabric. True that it wasn't really that thick but the blue head thought that there would at least be a heater in Kise's home so he'll be warm anyway but he decided to tell that to his captain.

He heard the red head sighed and opened the door himself,

"Get inside. It's warmer in here."

Kuroko nodded and went in with Akashi.

"KUROKOCCHI! AKASHICCHI!"

In the midst of the loud blasting music, both of them heard the equally loud voice of the host of the evening. Kise made his way towards them and motioned Kuroko into a hug but then sulked and faked tears when the latter refused.

"It took you both some time."

The three of them looked to the side and there standing was Midorima, wearing a very ugly Christmas sweater.

"Shintaro, what are you wearing?"

Akashi stared with a curious brow raised. Midorima shook his head and told them that it was his lucky item for the day and it's troublesome to just carry it so he wore it, the green head then left after that.

"Well then guys! Get inside! I'm sure that this will be so much fun for all of us!"

Kise beamed as he pushed the phantom and their former captain towards the living room, Kuroko did not really react but the red head has this look of distaste on but he lets the blond push him anyway.

Inside the room, all the miracles gathered and even Momoi was around, who immediately latched herself to the small bluenette to which Kuroko did not mind, but he can't get the weird feeling that someone was glaring behind his back away from him when Momoi hugged him. Midorima was sitting on the couch, eating bits and pieces of the finger foods that he got from the table; Aomine was messing with the sound system and making beats and touches of his own, to which no one minded at all; Murasakibara was at the table and has multiple of bowls of chips in his arms, eating from every single one of them; Momoi was preparing the games and gifts that she and Kise prepared once she –was forced to- let go of Kuroko; Kise continuously filled the bowl with chips and finger foods since Murasakibara always takes it immediately, but the blond does not mind the work and then Kuroko and Akashi decided to place their gifts on the gift pile and sit on the couch, both of them not really saying anything at all.

"May I have all of your attention please-!"

With the loud voice of Kise's and the whims of Momoi, the party went on as wild, fun and downright outrageous.

After all the fun and games, it was now time to get the gifts and give them to the person they're supposed to give it to.

As usual, Kise was the first one to get his gift and shoved it at the green head's face. Midorima's face scrunched up but then the excitement in his eyes can be seen when he opened the gift and it revealed a complete set of Oha-Asa magazines intended for the following year. Midorima immediately cleared his face of the excitement and grabbed his own gift and gave it to Aomine. The tanned teen opened it and was disappointed when his gift was revealed to be a set of educational books, Midorima deemed that he should get a new past time and reading educational books was one of them. Aomine grunted and rather angrily grabbed his gift from the pile and tossed it to Kise, who barely caught it. Kise opened the small box and his eyes were filled with tears when he glomped Aomine, thanking him for the gift that was a silver watch that he wanted so much. Aomine's attempt to pry the blond off of him failed for Kise has a strong grip.

Momoi was the next one to give her gift, she was rather disappointed when she did not get to pick Kuroko but she's more than happy to give Murasakibara coupons for the snacks in the convenience store. Murasakibara thanked Momoi and gave her his gift for her. Momoi thanked the giant for the cookbook that she was so eager to get (and then frightening all of the miracles when she announced that she'll be the one to cook for all of them one day).

The only ones left that have not given their gifts yet were the phantom and the emperor.

"I do not know what to get you Akashi-kun, but I hope you'll like it,"

Kuroko said in a whisper as he held out his arms that holds the gift. Akashi took the paper bag in his hands and opened it. Once he took a good look at the gift, he frowned slightly and gave a smiling Kuroko an unamused look,

"Seriously, Tetsuya?"

This got the other miracles to be curious,

"What's in the bag, Akashicchi?"

Kise asked as he peered from over the red head's shoulder. Kuroko looked at the other miracles and said in a monotonous tone,

"It's just a guidebook,"

They all looked at each other at the revelation but none still gets it.

"A guidebook about what? As far as I know, Akashicchi is excellent in all of other things."

Kise said thoughtfully. The others nodded in agreement,

"What's the guidebook about anyways, Akashi? It won't hurt showing us."

Aomine said as he tried really hard to make out the book that was still inside the bag. Akashi sighed and pulled it out, making everyone see the gift the blue headed phantom got their captain. Kise was the first one to laugh, followed by Aomine, a giggle from Momoi, a chuckle or two from Murasakibara, a kept in laugh from Midorima and a smug smile on Kuroko.

"T-telling jokes… pfft… 101….pfffttt"

Kise managed to say in between laughs. Akashi was not amused to this as he placed the book back inside the paper bag.

"Why did you gift, Akachin something like that, Kurochin?"

Murasakibara recovered first from the giggling and laughing bunch,

"Well, Akashi-kun does not know how to laugh at jokes and he can't tell funny ones either so…"

Kuroko muttered and it only spurred the others to laugh more. Akashi forced himself to calm down and mute the idiots who were laughing behind him. He cleared his throat and it caused everyone to stop. Akashi now has a smirk on his face and Kuroko tilted his head and wondered what the red head has in store,

"Thank you for the gift, Tetsuya. Coincidentally, I was the one who got your name and my gift is something especially just for you."

The red head said as he moved forward. Kuroko looked at the red head's hands and saw no paper bags, wrapped gifts or even bare gifts. The red head approached him empty handed. Kuroko looked at the gift pile next and found no more gifts that stayed there,

"Akashi-kun, I don't see any gi—"

Kuroko was cut short and the room became silent. Akashi captured the phantom's lips in his, one hand cupped Kuroko's face firmly while the other snaked its way around the blue head, bringing the both of them closer. The other miracles only stared in shock and Momoi fainted after a few more seconds but nobody paid mind to her and just stared at the kissing pair in front of them.

Kuroko could not make of what the red head was doing but it made his face and body feel hot and his insides do weird flips. Soon, Akashi retracted but he still has his hands in place and looked at the blushing face of the phantom.

"Merry Christmas, Tetsuya."


	17. Day 17: Something Forgiven

"Achoo!"

Kuroko sneezed and wiped his nose. He's having a very bad day. He was supposed to have fun on this vacation with his boyfriend, but then the red head forced him to go ice skating on the nearby frozen lake and now he's shivering and sneezing all over.

"Tetsuya"

Speaking of the devil.

Kuroko ignored the cooing the other is doing and instead buried himself more under the thick duvet of their shared bed. He felt the bed shift from the weight of his lover getting in it.

"Go away, Sei-kun."

Kuroko scooted farther away, but is careful not to fall on the floor.

"Tetsuya,"

The other called again in a softer tone. Kuroko can feel him getting closer,

"Sei, I'm warning you."

It was an empty threat but he hopes that the other could get the message. Akashi sighed as he moved closer to the blue head until he was right behind the curled up bluenette. Kuroko paid no mind and forced his eyes close to sleep. Kuroko felt the bed shift again and then an arms slings to him and pulled him closer to the other,

"Sei—"

"I'm sorry,"

Akashi has a strong hold on Kuroko and he has their bodies pressed together, Kuroko's back on his chest. Akashi heard the other sigh and turn. Kuroko faced his lover and poked his head from under the duvet.

"No more weird activities."

Kuroko warned and Akashi chuckled which caused the blue head to pout. Akashi nuzzled their foreheads together and placed a feather light kiss on Kuroko's lips,

"I promise."

Kuroko smiled and moved closer to Akashi, cherishing the body warmth of the other.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

The red head asked playfully which earned a chuckle from his lover,

"You're forgiven."


	18. Day 18: Something Promising

"Young master Seijuuro!"

The one addressed raised his head up at the fuming butler in front of him. The butler's blue locks were sticking out in all directions and his clothes were messy too. He's tired and panting from the run that he just made. His young master ever so conveniently decided that it's a nice idea to ditch an important winter ball that is happening inside their mansion and spend the time at the snow covered forest and read a book.

"Young master, you better go inside. Your father is finding you."

Seijuuro looked unamused as he stared at his disarrayed butler. He brought the book that he was reading back near his face and ignored the other presence.

The butler sighed as he crouched down to meet his master at eye level. He might be 6years older and he should have a more mature mind but he can't help but sympathize with his boss.

"You know I hate those, Tetsuya."

Seijuuro finally speaks and Kuroko grunted.

"I know, but it will be my head that will be in danger if I don't get you back."

Kuroko has this worried look on his face as he grabbed both the red head's hands and brought them down, making the two of them have eye contact.

"Besides, your mother is there too. She can keep you a better company right?"

Kuroko tried to reassure his young master. Seijuuro does not hate his father but he can tolerate his mother more than his father but then again at parties like this, he is always left alone,

"Mother would be too busy chatting with her friends and I do not want to get back here to be introduced to various daughters of other companies and promises of marriage."

The red head snorted as he leaned his head back at the bark of the tree he was currently sitting underneath, not minding the cold, almost frosty condition of the bark. Kuroko smiled softly as he took a seat next to his master and patted his head.

"Then I'll be your company. I promise to get you away from those marriage proposals and introduction, but you need to be there."

Seijuuro looked at his butler who has a smile on his face. His butler rarely smiles and when he does it always make him calm down and relaxed. Seijuuro sighed as he stood up and dusted his outfit. He turned to look at his butler who was smiling even wider and stretched out his hand. Kuroko gladly took his master's hand and helped himself up.

"You shall never leave my side, okay?"

Kuroko nodded and fixed himself up too.

"Of course young master—"

"Seijuuro,"

Seijuuro interrupted his butler with his name as he turned to look away. Kuroko blinked at this and tilted his head, waiting for the other to say something more,

"Call me by my name if we're alone."

Kuroko smiled and chuckled, this earned a glare from Seijuuro whose hair has been ruffled by the slightly bigger handoff Kuroko's

"Yes, of course. Now shall we get going? _Sei-kun?_"

Kuroko said playfully and it earned him a light punch on the shoulder.


	19. Day 19: Something Big (Part 1)

"Have a nice day at work, Akashi-kun"

Kuroko said as he kissed Akashi's cheek, the other smiled as he pats Kuroko's head.

"I will."

Akashi swung the door open and gave Kuroko one last smile,

"See you later, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko nodded and waved from inside the house, the door closing voluntarily as Akashi's hold was no longer there. Kuroko waited a good few minutes before scurrying over to the phone, dialing familiar numbers and ask for help in line with a very urgent reason.

The phone rang once, twice, and then it was answered. A slurry, almost sleepy voice answered the call,

"Hello?"

Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief that his former giant teammate answered. Even from the other end, he could still hear the purple head munching on his snacks.

"Murasakibara-kun, good morning"

Kuroko greeted. The other line became quiet for awhile before the munching resumed again and this time the voice that replied was not that slurry or sleepy anymore.

"What's up, Kuro-chin? Why did you call?"

Murasakibara said in between chewing the crunchy snacks in hand. Kuroko on the other hand fidgets and lets his fingers play with the hem of his shirt with the impending request that he was about to make.

"Umm, Murasakibara-kun, I would like to ask you something."

Kuroko said, barely in a whisper. The giant hummed from his end and urged Kuroko to go on.

"You're a very skilled baker and you obviously know how to make the best cakes out there so…"

Kuroko drawled out but he stopped and hoped that the giant could guess what his request is all about. The other line went silent for a moment before a chuckle emitted from the still eating giant.

"It's for Aka-chin right? I'll help you, just name when and where, Kuro-chin."

Murasakibara said in an amused tone. Kuroko's face tinted a generous amount of pink as he struggles to find out words to reply to the other.

"T-thank you. A-ah, can you come today?"

Murasakibara hummed in agreement at the request. Kuroko felt his heartstrings loosen as the help that he'll need is willing to help him.

"Ah, Kuro-chin. Won't the others help too?"

Kuroko thought about it before and even now, he's sure that Murasakibara is the only one that could help him.

"They won't be able to help anyway"

Murasakibara chuckled from the other end and it caused Kuroko to quirk an eyebrow,

"As blunt and straightforward as always, Kuro-chin. I'll probably arrive in 30 minutes if we hang up now."

Murasakibara mused and Kuroko agrees. The both of them said their goodbyes on the phone and hangs up. Kuroko sighed as he trotted towards the kitchen, eager to get things started. Once he was at the vicinity, he took out all of the hidden ingredients that he brought yesterday and placed them out on the open and into the counter. He scanned all of his ingredients; he has just enough for 5 trials and he needs to use those 5 trials well so that he can also make the cake now and just surprise his lover when he comes home tonight.

With that resolution in mind, Kuroko nodded to himself and prepared. He laid out all the possible utensils to be used, organized the things on the counter so it won't be troublesome to get what they need and most importantly, he prepared the aprons and washed his hands.

Not long after the preparations were made, the familiar sound of the doorbell resounded in the room. The blue head rushed towards the door to open it and what greeted him was the giant purple head eating a bag of chips.

"Hello, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko smiled and lets Murasakibara in and lead him into the kitchen. The chip that was halfway towards his mouth stopped as the Center admired the ingredients and utensils on the counter. Murasakibara proceeded to put the chip in his mouth before turning to look for the small bluenette,

"You don't have to go this far, Kuro-chin."

"I just want to make sure that if I mess up, there are back-ups."

Kuroko said. Murasakibara smiled as he patted the blue head, his big hand covering the entirety of it.

"Please don't do that, Murasakibara-kun."

The giant retracted his hand and hummed. He then carefully examined each ingredient and utensil on the counter before nodding,

"Shall we start then, Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko nodded as he grabbed the aprons and handed one to Murasakibara who wore it without question,

"Teach me all I need to know."

The purple head smiled as he grabbed the bowl and the first ingredients.

"Of course"

…

…

"Kuro-chin…"

"Hmmm?"

"Is that salt?"

…

"I believe this is sugar, Murasakibara-kun."

"… Did you put it in the mixture?"

"…Yes…"

"Kuro-chin, this is salt."

"It is?"

…

"Ack, it is salt… I'm sorry Murasakibara-kun."

"Let's just start again."

"Yes."


	20. Day 20: Something Big (Part 2)

"Finally done."

Kuroko huffed as he wiped the thin sheet of sweat forming on his forehead. He finished baking the cake all by himself and he's sure that it actually tastes good. Murasakibara was long gone since there was trouble at his shop. The blue head insisted that he'll be okay on his own and so the giant left rather reluctantly.

Kuroko admired his work. It was just a simple cake with an ample amount of frosting as covering for the cake. The bright red, strawberry flavored sauce used as lettering made a great and nice contrast to the creamy shade the white frosting presented. Whole pieces of strawberries aligned at the rim of the cake, adding more flare to the simple design. The purple head originally planned to make an extravagant cake but Kuroko decided against it and said that he'll be the one to solely make the cake from scratch and that the purple head would just have to supervise him, although the first attempt did not go too well for Kuroko mistakes salt for sugar.

Kuroko smiled as he grabbed the plate and put it in the fridge so that the frosting won't melt, considering that Kuroko still has roughly 5 more hours to wait for his lover to get home, it's just 3 in the afternoon anyways.

Huh.

That's weird.

It's already 9 in the evening and yet a certain red head isn't home yet. Kuroko decided to do all things possible to be able to make it through the day without it being boring. The blue head stared at the clock and sighed. He got up from the couch and grabbed another book from the bookshelf in the living room and proceeded to read once again.

11:30 PM.

Kuroko squinted his eyes to the clock and glared at it. Its taunting seconds hand moving constantly, the minute hand not so far behind. His lover is not home yet, and no call or text arrived his way. The blue head begins to worry for the other. The blue head grabbed his phone and stared at it, he's contemplating whether to give the red head a call, but if he is still at work then it would only bother the momentum the other set for himself whenever he's at work. Kuroko sighed as he gave up on books and just laid down on the sofa. He's tired but he refused to go to sleep. He's going to see Akashi and he's going to be the first one to greet him.

11:50 PM

Akashi sighed in relief. He made it home before midnight. It is rather an achievement for him, considering that he just finished a week's worth of work just to get two days off starting tomorrow. He really wants to spend an important milestone in his life in peace and would not have to worry about work things and other stuff besides him, his lover and the both of them together.

The red head swung the door of their shared house and got inside. Bright light greeted him but he could not see the very form of life that he's looking for. The red head took cautious steps towards the sofa and his face softened. There sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face is his lover. Akashi chuckled as he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly onto the other's head.

Kuroko stirred in his sleep as he felt a new warm presence just above him. He slowly opened his eyes to adjust to the bright light of the room, but the light from above was blocked with the person who was dangerously close to his face.

"You shouldn't have waited for me."

Akashi whispered as he pressed another kiss, this time on Kuroko's forehead. The blue head hummed as he pushed himself up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at his lover with a warm smile,

"But I want to greet Akashi-kun a 'welcome home'"

The red head chuckled as he made his way towards his lover and sat beside him and gave him a hug to which the other returned twice tighter.

"So where is it?"

Akashi mused and Kuroko giggled,

"Welcome home, Akashi-kun."

They stared into each other's eyes in the briefest moment before connecting their lips together in a soft sweet kiss. Akashi opted to kiss deeper if it weren't for the deafening sound the alarm gave off, making the two of them pull away abruptly. Akashi groaned as Kuroko chuckled. The blue head grabbed his phone that was causing the alarm to turn it off. He then faced the red head with the biggest of smiles as he stood up and dashed towards their kitchen.

"Stay there!"

The blue head instructed and Akashi could only blink his eyes at him. Kuroko came back with his homemade cake in hand. Upon seeing his lover coming back with the cake, Akashi could not help but smile. Kuroko once again sat besides his lover and puts the cake on the coffee table, making the red head see the message written on top using the strawberry sauce.

"Happy birthday, Akashi-kun"

Kuroko said softly as he leaned in and kiss Akashi's cheek. The red head did not react for a while and just stared at the cake with a smile.

"Do you want to eat it now?"

"Can I eat Tetsuya first?"

Akashi blurted out with a wicked grin. Kuroko was taken aback as he stuttered his next sentence,

"W-what are you t-talking about?"

Akashi crept towards him and places his hand at Kuroko's back and the other hand under the blue head's legs.

"The cake looks delicious, but the one who made it look seven more delicious."

Akashi then hauled Kuroko to his arms as he strides towards their shared bedroom, not giving the blue head anymore options,

"W-wait! The cake-!"

"Let's just eat it tomorrow~~"

"Akashi-kun!"


	21. Day 21: Something Pleasant

_**Virtual Melody AU**_

* * *

Akashi stared at the white walls of his room; he's waiting for his new master to come by and since he's not really that familiar with things, he does not want to invade his master's privacy anymore than being in the room provided by him. The MALdroid waited, often distracting himself by staring at inanimate objects inside the room or be lost to the buzzing sound made by his engine while being charged. He knows that it is not good for his health if he's at usage while he's plugged in, but he could do so much more if he's not asleep; he has already slept for a good who knows how long.

Sighing, he unplugged himself and stood up. He did not go outside of the room however; instead, he faced the curtained window and slid it open, feeling the cold gushing wind graze his silicone skin. He closed his eyes as the wind hit him and when he felt that the wind was no more than a mere whisper to the skin, he opened his eyes and peered outside.

The MALdroid's eyes went wide. Sure he has seen the snow, the lights and the people along with it and he has not seen the view as any more than torture for his abused engines. But looking at it now at a great height, overlooking the whole city from his window, he is awed by the sight. He can't seem to even look away from it. It's like an eye magnet of some sorts; the lights which blurred while the snow gently falls, making the light disperse and mix into various beautiful colors, the faint sound of Christmas carols being amplified into his ear with his heightened hearing makes him want to actually sing.

Akashi smiled and motioned himself. He was about to open his mouth to sing his very first tune but he somehow can't find it. He closed his mouth and frowned but he tried it again, this time it was interrupted by a little voice in his head,

"_Don't"_

He made no protest and closed his mouth. His eyes are pained but he dare not disobey the voice that's inside him. He's one of the very few who has their own conscience; those who can dictate their own. Though he cannot really control it well but it pops up at random times; giving him warnings, visions, those that were right and those that were wrong.

Akashi closed his window with a sigh and trudged back towards his bed and slumped. His eyes are downcast and now with nothing more to do, he can only fiddle with his thumbs and hope that company would come to him. Upon realizing what he wants, the MALdroid lets out a low, pained laugh.

'_I'm a MALdroid that does not want company from my very own master nor do I want to be in the walls of TheCompany and now my unconscious is telling me that I want my new master's company? He's not even my master to begin with. Ridiculous.'_

He frowned and clenched his fists. He does not want to be found out that he was taking refuge in this lonely mansion, but he does not want to bother the blue head who took him in. upon further inspection of the human, Akashi could see that he wants to be in solitude, that he's content being in solitude. But then the human gave him a name and a part of it taken from such a word as 'angel', something MALdroids are not.

While being deep in thought, his hearing sensory engine is picking up pleasant sounds just outside of his room. Akashi immediately panned his head towards the door, and as if lured by it, he started walking and opened it up, forgetting about those talks that he made with himself a few moments ago.

When he was outside of his room, he could only see the railing. Looking down at it, he saw the massive space that the house accumulated; the first floor seems to be able to fit in more than a hundred people, although there are not much furniture, the MALdroid was certain that his new master can really sustain himself.

His ears twitched as it picked up the sound that he faintly heard earlier. Focusing on his task at hand in finding the source, Akashi moved forward and let himself be taken in front of grand double doors. The android stared at it from top to bottom, he figures that it's going to take three hims to match the door's height, the polished carvings on the wooden doors were intricate, complex and elegant. He touched the grand door and he felt a surge of pleasure ran up his body. Definitely, behind those doors, the beautiful music that was playing originated there.

He tried to be careful in opening the door, maybe his master would sneak up on him from behind and yank him towards his room, but the main reason is that he does not want to disturb the music flowing. He wants it to be endless.

Once the door is opened enough to fit half of his body in, the sound intensifies and the pleasurable shockwaves only became bigger. Akashi opted to close his eyes and hear further, but his eyes refused to with the sight that he met. There in the middle of the room was a polished black grand piano and the back of the pianist who was playing it faced Akashi. He knows who it was, with the tuft of baby blue hair and the straightened back, Akashi knows that it was his new master.

The MALdroid stayed on and listened, not minding the terrible 'what ifs' that came into mind; the most horrible one being him thrown into TheCompany's hands. His eyes watched as slender fingers graze over delicate black and white piano tiles, his ears listens as the pleasing sounds were emitted by the grand piano and his body shivered down up from the nice sensations the performance is giving him.

Watching his master felt like a better charging method than plugging himself into an outlet.

However, all good things come to an end. Soon, the playing stopped and he saw how those arms slumped to the side and he heard a very audible sigh. His master sounds disappointed with his performance, but Akashi is sure as hell that that was one of the best he's seen yet; and so, as an encouragement and praise, he slowly brought both of his hands up to his chest and clapped.

The sound startled Kuroko and he frantically turned to look who's at the door. His features relaxed when he found out that it was only Akashi.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't want to be harsh, but it seems the android took it that way with how he stops and slightly move backwards. Kuroko stood up and cleared his throat,

"I don't mind."

He said with a flushed expression. Nobody had seen him play before other than his parents who were long gone. Now suddenly placed in a situation where he has an audience, it made him uncomfortable.

"You can stay if you want."

Kuroko said as he sat on the chair again, this time facing the door. He observed the android for a while and it seems that he wants to stay for he moved forward more until he's in the vicinity of the room.

"Your play is wonderful."

Akashi softly said and Kuroko had to fight off a gag even though he's not drinking water or is swallowing things. Compliments rarely came, mainly because he hates having an audience, but when it did, he does not know how to cope.

"T-thanks."

Kuroko said his face down low. He can hear footsteps nearing him and soon, a chilly hand rested atop his head. He looked up and he saw the MALdroid smiling at him ever so slightly.

"Can I hear it again?"

With nothing else to say, Kuroko nodded as he turned and faced the piano once again, but he scooted over to one side so the other can sit too.

"I'm warning you. The compositions I make do not last in my mind so this will be far different from earlier."

He said sheepishly as he gently caressed the piano tiles. He felt Akashi sit beside him and he took a glance sideward to meet the other's eyes. Akashi has a blank expression on but then he opened his mouth to say something,

"I believe all of your plays are pleasant as earlier."

Kuroko was stunned for a moment before smiling. He then turned his attention back to the keys and closed his eyes, letting his instincts take over. Soon, music once again resounded in the room.

Akashi could not help but sigh in pleasure. He could only hope that Kuroko would play to him more.

* * *

**A/N I still don't know who tops in this-**


	22. Day 22: Something Dreamed About

_**Monochrome Dream AU**_

* * *

Kuroko rushed towards his home, his light blue scarf flying in the air as he ran, puffs of smoke escapes in the air as he breathe out. He needs the comfort of his home, the comfort of his sleep, and the comfort of _him_.

Usually he's not so hyped about going home and the idea of sleep is beyond happy at all. But all became well and accepted because of the strange being that changed him. The being that lurks into the night and claims that he can get nightmares away and replace them with the good dreams that you are wishing, the _baku. _

Kuroko slammed his whole self into the door in order to close it. He was so out of breath and he feels hot even under the harsh winter weather, his running might be pushed a little bit too far. The teen lets out a ragged breath with closed eyes. He lets his excitement subside before opening his eyes again.

Now calmer, he took off his shoes and hung his scarf at the rack before he walked with heavy footsteps up to his room. Once he was inside, he immediately changed to his sleeping clothes and then he sat on the bed. He seems to be contemplating for a moment; his eyes seem to be lost in thought or rather, far gone from reality. His eyes are clouded but he's certain about one thing;

Looking at his bedside table, he saw the sleeping pills that help him sleep more often. With a shaky hand, he grabs the bottle and got two out before taking them in dry. Kuroko coughed from the sudden intrusion in his throat but he paid no mind; he just lay down on his bed, pulled the covers up to him, closed his eyes, and let the magic of the sleeping pills take over.

* * *

_He's in the meadow once again. Kuroko felt giddy and began to search for that very tree that was their appointed meeting place every time the blue head dreams. Kuroko began to wander around the meadow and found no tree. He sighed in exasperation but then the soft tap on his shoulder made him relax._

_Kuroko turned around abruptly with a frown on his face, his hands on his hips._

"_What took you so long?"_

_The one in question was the red haired baku. He has an indifferent face on as the blue head has a raging one. The baku sighed as he grabbed both of Kuroko's shoulders._

"_What you did was unhealthy."_

_Akashi is frowning now and Kuroko has a confused expression on his face._

"_What?"_

_The baku sighed and let his hands wander; going down to feel Kuroko's arms, to squeeze the blue head's waist and then back again to cup Kuroko's face._

"_The way you get here."_

_Akashi has a serious and worried expression on him. Kuroko still hadn't quite had the grasp of what the other is saying and so he tilted his head. The baku brought their faces closer until their foreheads are touching, the baku slid both his arms at Kuroko's sides to press them closer._

"_You're not taking care of yourself anymore and those sleeping pills increased in dosage. You barely eat, you barely focus on school and your activities. What happened?"_

_The baku let out a pained voice. At this Kuroko casted his sight downwards, not wanting to meet the other's expectant eyes._

"_I'm just eager to see you."_

_Kuroko said in a honest tone. There was silence after that with Kuroko evading the other's eyes and Akashi just staring right at the blue head. Soon a sigh erupted from the baku, he then forced the other to look at him with a tight grip on Kuroko's chin._

"_You could've told me. I could always just pay you a visit every night, although I would want you to sleep too."_

_Kuroko's face brightened as he stared at those ruby red eyes, his mouth agape._

"_Y-you can?"_

_The baku widens the distance as he detached himself from the bluenette and smiled._

"_Of course I can. Wasn't our first formal meeting like that?"_

_Ah, how stupid of him. He's been feeding only on school made bread, water and sleeping pills that he forgot that the redhead could come into real life, that he's not a fragment of the mind, that the creature Kuroko fell in love with was not a simple made up dream._

_Kuroko let out a weak chuckle as he scratched the back of his head._

"_Silly me."_

_The redhead only has a smirk on his face as he tapped Kuroko's cheek lightly, bringing the slightly smaller boy's attention back to him._

"_Let's meet in reality then."_

_The last thing Kuroko saw was darkness, before the darkness itself swallowed him up._

* * *

Kuroko stirred from his sleep. He let his eyes flutter open when he felt the chilly breeze coming in the window. The blue head rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he sat up. He looked at the window only to realize that it's open. With wide huge eyes and a big grin, he dashed out of bed to look outside of the window and sure enough, there sitting cross legged in midair was the red headed_ baku. _

Kuroko smiled warmly as he moved aside and let the redhead inside his room, before closing the window once again.

"How you manage to stay that long in the cold with only your regular clothes baffle me."

Kuroko said as he took his place sitting on his bed. Akashi followed suit as sat besides the bluenette, a smirk adorning his face all the time.

"What?"

Kuroko asked as he took a good look at the redhead's face. Akashi only shrugged as he picked something from inside of his tailcoat.

"I heard humans are fond of gift giving during these seasons?"

Kuroko eyed the gift and then the baku, his eyes full of excitement.

"Is this…?"

Akashi nudged the small box into the human's hands. Kuroko looked at it in wonder and then to Akashi, who now has a full smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, I guess?"

The redhead chuckled as Kuroko resumed on staring at the package.

"Open it."

The red head softly instructed. Kuroko does not need to be told to twice for he already has his hands working on the wrappers. The wrappers revealed a box. Kuroko felt anxious just looking at it. Slowly, the blue head opened the box and what met his eyes made them wide.

"Akashi-kun-!"

He cannot continue his sentence in wonder of the thing inside. Akashi smiled as he scooped Kuroko to his arms and kissed him. The blue head immediately responded as he applied the same pressure on the other's lips. When they broke apart, Akashi grabbed the gift from the box to put it on Kuroko's wrist.

The gift was a bracelet, the design being the flower Kuroko loves so much whenever he spends time inside the meadow. Kuroko stared as the baku put it on him. Once done, Kuroko immediately hugged Akashi and thanked him over and over again.

"But, I don't have a gift for you."

Kuroko said sadly as he buried his face on the crook of Akashi's neck. This only emitted laugh from the redhead and it made Kuroko reel his head backwards, his lips pouting.

"What-!?"

Kuroko was immediately silenced by a passionate kiss. He was taken aback at first, but soon he responded and kissed back. They stayed like that for a while before the red head pulled away, Kuroko wheezing already with the lack of air.

"That was a good enough gift for now."


	23. Day 23: Something Secret

_**Undercover AU**_

Akashi was just there, standing in front of the door that he's supposed to guard. It's in the middle of the night and the teen that he was guarding still has his parents away. Being a 24 year old body guard of a frail 18 year old is hard for the red head, considering that the one he is guarding is the heir of one of the most successful company's there is.

He wonders how his life would still be if he hadn't accepted on the challenge the Kurokos gave him. Would he still be working on night shift along with his annoying blond friend cashier at the convenience store and just be a security guard? Would he still be living in his cramped apartment space? His life would still be the usual mundane every days then.

In the midst of remembering the times when he was still not taking care of the life of the scion that is inside the room's door, he hadn't notice the door to creep open ever so silently. He just flinched when he felt a pair of arms looping around his waist and a warm smaller frame press against him from behind.

"Kuroko-san, go back inside your room, your parents aren't home yet."

He sternly said, but it only made the grip tighten and the older heard a huff emit from the younger.

"I just want to greet you a Merry Christmas, Sei-kun."

Akashi turned around to face the smaller boy and hugged him; Kuroko returned it with the same tightness.

"I told you to call me by my name when we're alone."

Kuroko said in a muffled voice as he buries himself in the older man's chest.

"Of course, Tetsuya"

They stayed in that hugging position for awhile before Akashi raised his hand and patted and caressed Kuroko's head,

"Merry Christmas, Tetsuya."

He whispered into the younger's ears. Kuroko smiled and squeezed the red head,

"Merry Christmas, Sei-kun."


	24. Day 24: Something Furry

_**Seeking What's There AU**_

"Are you cold?"

Akashi asked his partner. They were both in the middle of hunting down a yokai that has a part of the sphere inside of it, but luck was not on their side and now that it is dark, the weather became harsher and Kuroko's clothes are not enough to give him warmth, considering that they are searching in the mountains, the temperature drops to a freezing 3 degrees Celsius. They are lucky that they've managed to find a good cave to rest in for a while but it did not help in blocking out the cold and so the two of them got no choice but to wait for the morning and hopefully the weather will warm up even for just a bit.

"N-no,"

Kuroko muttered out. His lips and ears are already frostbitten and his face is in a dangerous color of red. Even though he's already hugging himself and that he wore a warm fur coat, they weren't enough to make him warm in the middle of harsh winter.

"You're really stubborn you know?"

Akashi gave him a look of disapproval and so the yokai let himself be engulfed with his _kitsune-bi _and transformed into his true yokai form; a giant seven tailed red fox which has thick, warm and fuzzy coat, enough to warm up a huge chunk of frosted meat. Kuroko looked up at the enlarged eyes of the yokai and sighed.

Akashi wrapped all of his tails around Kuroko and forced him to lean on the yokai's soft, fur-covered tummy. Kuroko smiled up at Akashi and he attempts to hug the yokai's tails, but since it was so big, he can't. Akashi then tightens his hold on Kuroko as he curled himself and positioned himself to sleep.

"Thank you, Akashi."

Kuroko petted the yokai's head and Akashi grumbled lightly, responding to Kuroko. The blue head chuckled and petted the yokai one more time before succumbing himself to sleep.

Almost immediately, the harsh weather was forgotten and warmth surrounds them.


	25. Day 25: Something Nice

_**Cellphone Novelist AU**_

Kuroko sighed. It is already Christmas Eve but then his boyfriend told him that he has an important meeting with the publishers.

Who would even talk about work at times like these?

Kuroko slumped on their couch and stared at the ceiling. He was already finished in preparing everything for Christmas but then the red head just had to tell him about the meeting. Definitely, Kuroko is sulking.

His boyfriend was already in the writing industry for over 5 years now and that meant that they've been together for those years too and Kuroko wants to settle down. He's even giving subtle hints to the redhead but he seems to be not getting it or is avoiding it all together.

Maybe the red head does not want to get married at all?

Kuroko inhaled and exhaled deeply, venting out all of his worries in the air. He looked over at their table and saw the things that he cooked himself, in hopes that he'll share them with Akashi on Christmas day. But since the red head is not present right now, Kuroko also lost the appetite to even eat.

Kuroko thought back on their relationship; in their first year together, everything went smooth but then popularity rose for the red head and now for every corner and every month, Akashi would go on trips to have a book signing. The red head makes up for it though, he always take Kuroko on dates or maybe sometimes they would just spend time with each other while lounging on the couch and sharing small kisses and subtle touches here and there. But of course there's the company party and whenever Akashi is there, guys and girls alike flock around him and it makes Kuroko's blood boil, but of course being the nice person that he is, he just brushed it off. Thank goodness Akashi got the hint because now, the redhead would always be with Kuroko during the whole duration of the party if there's any.

With nothing else to do, Kuroko reached for the remote come where scattered on the couch and opened the television. He's not technically searching for anything and so he just browsed aimlessly, hoping to pass the time until his boyfriend comes home.

In the midst of browsing through the channels, his phone vibrated. Kuroko fished it out from his pocket and the messenger ID made him become worried. It was a text from Akashi. It's either he'll tell Kuroko that he's on the way home or—

'_I'm sorry Tetsuya but my editor does not want me to go yet. Can I ask you to bring me some spare clothes here in the building? I can't come home myself.'_

Kuroko frowned. He guessed his perfect Christmas with his boyfriend would not happen at all. Kuroko trudged to their shared bedroom and grabbed spare clothing for Akashi to last for tonight and tomorrow morning. Once everything was set, Kuroko grabbed the keys to their house, went outside and locked it for a while. The trip to the company would surely be heavy.

Kuroko arrived in the establishment 30 minutes after by walking. He forgot that he could just easily take a cab but his heavy heart decided to sulk a bit more. Kuroko entered the building and noticed one weird thing; Akashi told him that he editors and authors are in a rush but why are there no people on the first floor and that the receptionist is not present?

Kuroko shrugged it off and guessed that they are most probably in their own departments working their asses off. Kuroko approached the elevator and entered it; he punched the floor number of Akashi's department and waited for the elevator to take him there. Up until now, Kuroko still has a heavy heart but he continued nevertheless.

When the elevator door opened, Kuroko was even more suspicious to what he saw; the floor is deserted and is pitch black. No lights from any department are open and the floor is completely deserted. Kuroko opted to just go back but then a speck of light came just right in front of him. It was a small light bulb and it illuminated a part of the floor. From what Kuroko can tell, the floor seems to be scattered with pieces of something, though he cannot pinpoint what.

Soon a new light lit up; it was another light bulb and by this time, Kuroko can make out that the scattered things are rose petals. He squinted his eyes at this, why are rose petals scattered around a floor that is supposed to be buzzing `with busy bodies?

A new light then lit up, then another and another, until it lit up until a corner, making a path of lighted light bulbs. Kuroko raised his eyebrows and followed the path; he can make out the path made by the rose petals too. The farther Kuroko goes into the floor; lights light up to show him the way.

The lights eventually stopped at a door. The blue head looked at the sign at the door,

'_Literature Department'_

Kuroko nodded to himself and heaved sigh, whatever Akashi had in store will make him happy.

Kuroko slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

The room was dark too, save for a few candles placed on the floor to make out a shape a heart and inside the shape, roses filled it in.

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko panned his head to the side and then the lights suddenly lit up, revealing a nicely decorated office, friends and family on the side, flower petals scattered around and Akashi is in the middle of the room, with a soft smile on his face.

Kuroko cannot believe his eyes at the sight. He might get the gist of it but he's still unsure himself.

Akashi moved forward until he was in front of Kuroko.

"You've been my anchor all this time. Your help was what got me up; in return, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kuroko does not know what to say, and he's sure that the bag that he brought along was on the floor now. Kuroko has both his hands on his mouth as he's fighting tears to come down his face. The blue head cannot speak anymore and his whole body is trembling with delight and excitement. He looks around in the room and all of the people there are looking with expectant and happy eyes.

Akashi smiled once more before kneeling on the ground with one knee. He then brought out a small velvety box from his back pocket and looked up at Kuroko.

"Would you, Kuroko Tetsuya, be willing to have me as your life partner forever?"

Akashi opened the box and it revealed a silver band that Kuroko dreams about. The blue head does not know what to say and tears that are falling increases. It seems like the only gesture that he could make right now is to nod and mumble out 'yes'

"Yes."

Kuroko said a little louder and brought Akashi up with his arms and attacked the red head with a kiss. Although he is shocked, Akashi returned the kiss with much passion and intensity. The crowd behind them cheered and sobbed for a wonderful sight.

Truly this is the most wonderful winter gift.

**A/N I feel so horrible on not finishing this on time—**

**Welp guys, Happy new year! May we all have a prosperous year! **


End file.
